Rotation Of Time
by Exotan Ell
Summary: Sehun putra mahkota yang di incar wakil perdana menteri Yesung dan permaisuri Ryewook dengan niat jahat tiba-tiba menghilang. Raja Kyuhyun berusaha menemukan Sehun putranya untuk membantu mantan ratu Sungmin naik tahta. namun, siapa sangka sang putra mahkota berada di sebuah tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan banyak hal yang diawali dengan Luhan sang aktor pendatang baru/ HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

ROTATION OF TIME

1

Sehun-Luhan

E

Drama, Romance, little fantasy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning – typo

**.**

…

1940, 23 Tahun kepemerintahan raja Oh Kyu Hyun

5 tahun lalu, ratu Sungmin di turunkan dari tahta oleh raja Oh Kyuhyun. Ratu Sungmin dituduh terlibat dalam kasus pencobaan pembunuhan raja dan penggelapan penobatan sarjana para pelajar serta dalang dari penyerangan wilayah utara. Mereka yang menentang keputusan raja akan disiksa. Yang mulia permaisuri Ryewook di nobatkan menjadi ratu. Sementara ratu Sungmin di asingkan ke selatan

Namun, 5 tahun kemudian raja mendapat kabar bahwa dipengasingan selatan terdapat seorang anak yang tak seharusnya berada disana dan membuat ulah. Raja meminta para petugas diselatan mengusir anak itu namun raja malah mendapat kabar yang tak terduga

Seorang utusan berkata bahwa—mantan—ratu Sungmin telah mengandung saat di bawa kepengasingan. Dan anak yang suka membuat ulah di pengasingan adalah anak raja Oh Kyuh Hyun sendiri.

Kenyataan itu adalah kabar gembira tersendiri bagi raja karna ratu Ryewook melahirkan seorang putri mahkota sementara raja menginginkan putra mahkota. Sang raja berubah pikiran. Pihak barat berencana mengembalikan Ratu Sungmin secara diam-diam, namun perubahan pikiran raja tercium oleh wakil perdana menteri, Yesung. Sebuah konspirasipun direncanakan untuk membunuh ratu Sungmin dan putra mahkota.

.

.

ROTATION OF TIME

.

.

~keinginan untuk bersamamu lagi. Tak pernah pergi dari pikiranku.

Aku percaya padamu, aku tahu bahwa kau tidak melakukan apa yang di tuduhkan padamu

Aku ingin menangkap Yesung atas kejahatan keji yang diperbuatnya, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah

Mungkin, beberapa pihak yang tidak setuju sudah mencium titahku untuk mengembalikanmu.

Sesuatu akan terjadi, ku harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan putra mahkota

Kumohon untuk mengerti kegelisahan hatiku~

Ratu Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan dari sang raja. Ia berbalik mengambil sebuah kertas dan tinta guna membalas pesan sang raja. Tangannya terulur hendak menggoreskan kata demi kata diatas kertas saat telinganya mendengar suara gaduh diluar sana. Ratu Sungmin menelan ludah dengan kasar.

Secepat inikah?

Ratu Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang anak kecil yang tertidur lelap disudut ruangan sebelum beralih kembali menatap kertas kosong di atas meja dan mulai menulis

~yang mulia, dosa hamba tidak bisa di ampuni.

Membiarkan hamba hidup adalah tanda dari kebijakan anda.~

Ratu Sungmin kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat suara teriakan terdengar diluar sana disertai suara pecahan barang. Ratu mengalihkan pandang ke pintu ruangan

"siapa di luar?" tak ada jawaban "apa ada orang di luar sana?" masih tak ada sahutan. Ratu mengerjab dan memutar kaku kepalanya menatap anak kecil yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Kedua mata sang ratu mulai berkaca-kaca meneruskan tulisannya

~sama seperti cabang pohon teh hijau yang jatuh bebas..

Sebagai penghormatan, hamba hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sebagai bentuk tanda syukur yang dalam.

Bagaimanapun, tidak ada cara untuk membayar kebijakan anda.

Bagaimana hamba bisa menebus dosa-dosa hamba?

Hamba mohon agar tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah karena mempertahankan hamba sebagai ratu.—

Brak!

Ratu menelan ludah dan menutup mata saat pintu terbuka dengan kasar memperlihatkan seorang berpakaian serba hitam yang mengarahkan pedangnya pada sang ratu. Setetes liquid jatuh dari mata indah sang ratu. Siap tidak siap, ratu Sungmin tau ini akan terjadi

Dalam hati. Ratu bedoa agar nyawa putra mahkota bisa di tukar dengan nyawanya. Ia tak menyesal asalkan putra mahkota tetap hidup hingga detik berikutnya ratu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Bukan, bukan karna pedang si pria berpakaian hitam menancap di tubuh sang ratu melainkan sesuatu yang kecil menancap tepat di leher sang ratu.

Pria berpakaian hitam terheran-heran dan berbalik, namun sebuah pedang langsung menggores lehernya hingga putus. Orang itu terlihat seperti seorang pelajar. Ia kembali memasukan pedangnya ke sarung dan mendekati ratu yang tak sadarkan diri lalu membawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya. Seorang anak kecil terbagun dari tidur lelapnya dan kebingungan di sana. Mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar saat mendapati banyak percikan darah di sekitarnya dan seorang tanpa kepala tergeletak di lantai.

"e-eomma?~" suaranya terdengar serak saat memanggil sang ibu. Anak itu masih duduk di tempat tidurnya melihat sekeliling mencari sang ibu yang tak di dapatinya pagi ini di sampingnya.

"eomma?~" lagi dan sang ibu tak menyahut sama sekali. Pemuda kecil itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya mencari sang ibu. Untuk anak sekecil dirinya. Ia tak takut sama sekali melihat jasad di hadapannya dan malah melangkahi mayat itu keluar dari ruangan berteriak memanggil ibunya.

Si anak mengedarkan pandang dan mendapati betapa kacaunya tempat itu dengan tumpahan darah dan mayat di mana-mana. Ia mulai panic tapi tak menangis. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada ibunya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar dari tempat pengasingan menuju sebuah kuil di selatan. Seorang biksu menyambutnya dan mengantar anak itu kedalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"saat aku bangun, eomma tidak ada disana dan banyak mayat serta tumpahan darah disana sini. Apa tadi malam eomma mengunjuni, noona?" anak itu bertanya sambil melahap paha ayam yang tersaji di hadapannya. Seorang wanita cantik yang berprofesi sebagai gisaeng duduk di hadapannya mengusap kepala anak itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" anak itu mengangguk sambil melahap paha ayamnya sebelum meneguk semangkuk air dan kembali menatap si wanita gisaeng

"aku tidak apa-apa, tapi, dimana eomma?" wanita di hadapannya tersenyum dan mengisap pipi anak itu dengan lembut.

Kospirasi itu pasti sudah di jalankan. Tapi, kenapa putra mahkota baik-baik saja? Tapi, bagaimanapun itu kabar yang melegakan. Setidaknya putra mahkota selamat dari tangan orang-orang yang berencana membunuhnya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar putra mahkota tak tersentuh oleh perdana menteri, Yesung. Pikir si gisaeng

Ia lalu menatap si anak yang tengah menatap ke keramaian pasar Selatan

"kau ingin makan lagi?" si anak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gisaeng dan menggeleng

"aku sudah kenyang, noona. Jadi, apa noona tau kemana eomma?" tanyanya lagi, gisaeng itu kembali tersenyum lebut

"eommamu pergi ke barat menjalankan titah raja. Ia tak bisa memberitaumu karna kau tidur sangat lelap." Si anak mengeryitkan alis

"lalu, kenapa banyak mayat di pengasingan?" gisaeng itu terlihat menerawang mencari alasan yang tepat

"aku dengar akan terjadi perang dengan kerajaan dari europa. Mungkin para pasukan tengah berlatih dan kebetulan pengasingan di selatan adalah salah satu tempat berlatih battalion tertentu." Gisaeng itu mengeryitkan alis. Sedikit ragu bahwa anak kecil di hadapannya akan percaya karna anak itu bukanlah orang yang mudah di bodohi karna ia punya otak yang cerdas.

Buktinya, tatapan intimidasi si anak cukup membuktikan sebelum seruannya menyusul dan membuat si gisaeng menghela napas.

"aku tau noona berbohong. Tapi, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi dan aku percaya bahwa eomma akan baik-baik saja."

Setelahnya anak itu mulai beranjak hendak meninggalkan si wanita gisaeng

"Sehun.." si anak berbalik menatap si gisaeng yang berjalan menghampirinya. Giaeng itu terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan bajunya dan menggenggam tangan si anak guna memberikan benda itu

"jika terjadi sesuatu. Gunakan benda itu." si anak membuka telapak tangannya dan mendapati sepotong kain berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan rumit yang di tulis menggunakan tinta merah di sana. "itu adalah jimat, aku mendapatkannya dari seorang biksu dari kuil barat." Si anak masih kebingungan saat tangan gisaeng itu kembali terulur mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum. "aku tau kau anak yang pintar. Kau bisa membaca itu dan memahaminya bukan?" lalu gisaeng itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan kebingungan. Namun, Sehun memilih tak perduli dan menyimpan potongan kain itu di balik bajunya

**.**

**.**

**ROTATION TIME**

**.**

**.**

Seoul 2014, masa kepemerintahan presiden Park Geun-Hye.

TAPI….

Ini bukan menceritakan masa kepemerintahan Korea. Melainkan HUNHAN okay!

Seorang pemuda terlihat berlari-lari kesana kemari mengitari setiap lantai sebuah gedung. Beberapa kali ia membuka pintu ruangan yang di lewatinya namun tak menemukan apa yang di tujunya hingga sampailah ia di lantai 4 dan bertemu seorang yang sepertinya bekerja disana. Iapun menghampiri orang itu

"permisi." Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada si pemuda berambut pirang

"maaf, dimana audisi untuk drama Black Pearl?" si pemuda berujar panic membuat orang yang ditanyai terkikik sebelum menjawab

"ah, itu ada di lantai 3" si pemuda mengerutkan alis

"aku sudah mencarinya di lantai 3 tapi tidak ada" mata si pemuda terlihat berkeliaran kesana kamari saat bicara. Kebiasaan dikala panic

"tempatnya di gedung sebelah." Si pemuda menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan raut wajah bodoh "audisinya bukan digedung ini, tapi di lantai 3 gedung sebelah." Jelas si wanita menangkap kebingungan si pemuda berambut pirang "turunlah ke lantai 1 dan lewati lobi."

Si wanita mengarahkan tangannya ke tangga sebelum pergi meninggalkan si pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menampakan ekspresi bodoh menengadah dan menghela napas sebelum beralih menatap jam tangannya dan menuruni tangga dengan raut wajah lesu.

Sial sekali dari tadi ia mencari di gedung yang salah. Dan sekarang, usahanya sia-sia karna audisi itu sudah berakhir melihat letak jarum jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukan waktu audisi sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu.

Ia kembali menghela napas saat menginjakan kaki di lantai 1 dan ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan sebuah panggilan di layar touchnya. Pemuda itu dengan malas mengangkat ponselnya

"yeo-bo-se-o?~" ejanya dengan malas

"kau jadi pergi? Apa kau sudah sampai?" sahut suara di seberang sana, si pemuda menyandarkan punggung di pegangan tangga

"sudah, tapi audisinya sudah selesai. Aku terlambat." Ia terdengar sangat kecewa dan lelah

"terlambat? Wae? Kau datang jam berapa? Bagaimana mungkin kau terlambat? Kau tau—"

"ya ya, aku tau aku tau. Tolong jangan mengomel dulu. Kepalaku sakit." Si pemuda langsung memotong suara omelan di seberang sana sambil memijat kepala "aku menyerah. Aku sudah terlambat 1 jam."

"bicara apa kau? Ini masih jam 3." Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana membuat pemuda itu kembali bertanya "ku bilang sekarang masih jam 3. Kau belum terlambat." Si pemuda melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali memasang raut wajah lesu

"aku terlambat, ini jam 4:55"

"kau bercanda? Ini jam 3:05" kali ini terdengar pekikan di seberang sana "kau memakai arlojiku?!" pemuda itu menjawab dengan dengungan hingga terdengar decikan kesal di seberang sana

"Astaga, Luhan! Arloji itu diatur lebih cepat dari waktu yang sebenarnya." Seakan tak percaya, pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap ponselnya dan mendapati angka yang berbeda dengan arlojinya. Ia langsung kembali bersemangat dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya membuat orang di seberang sana mengeluh kesal.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menyerah seperti ini?.

Lalu pemuda bernama Luhan itu melangkah dengan cepat menelusuri lobi ke gedung sebelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menapaki kaki di sebuah ruangan tempat audisi. Di sana terlihat banyak artis/aktor senior dan pendatang baru yang mengantri untuk audisi pemeran utama. Luhan hendak menduduki sebuah bangku yang berjejer dengan peserta lainnya saat seorang pengarah menghampirinya

"Luhan-shii?" Luhan menoleh dan menyahut pada si pengarah yang tersenyum padanya "baguslah kau datang. Waktu sudah di atur ulang. 30 menit lagi barulah giliran anda." Luhan tersenyum senang. Ternyata ia tak terlambat untuk gilirannya. Iapun mengarahkan pandang ke panggung dan di sana terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah melafalkan nasakah di sertai gerakan

"setelah ini berakhir, datanglah ke belakang panggung." Ucap si pengarah lagi. Luhan mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia sempat menanyakan ruang ganti pada si pengarah tapi, mungkin pengarah itu tak mendengarnya membuat Luhan mengedikan bahu dan pergi mencari sendiri.

Luhan tak menemukan tempat yang cukup tertutup di manapun. Namun, saat melewati lobi. Ia menemukan ruangan kecil yang kosong. Iapun masuk kesana dan menutup jalan kecil ke ruangan itu dengan sebuah billboard produk makanan.

Di sebelah kiri kanan ruangan itu terdapat dinding kaca yang tertutup tirai dari ruang sebelah. Luhanpun mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan dari seseorang yang sebelumnya juga meneleponnya.

Ia mulai berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana saat melihat sepasang sepatu dari balik tirai ruang sebelah dan tirai itu terlihat mulai di tarik keaatas. Luhan panic.

Astaga! Ia tak memakai baju dan seseorang akan menarik tirainya.

Kini Luhan melihat sebuah kaki. Tirai itu makin di tarik dan Luhan mengambil bajunya hendak memakainya namun tak sempat karna tirai itu sudah di tarik sepenuhnya membuat Luhan terdiam di tempat dengan boxer yang menutupi daerah pribadinya.

Aigoo! Memalukan sekali

Tapi, melihat siapa yang menarik tirainya membuat Luhan membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Orang itu memakai kacamata hitam dan masih menegadah menarik tirainya hingga keatas sebelum bertemu pandang dengan Luhan.

Meraka sama-sama terdiam dengan pembatas kaca transparan hingga orang yang menarik tirai membuka kaca matanya dan mengerjab menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi sambil ber'woah' dan bersiul.

Luhan tersadar dan coba pergi ke sisi ruangan namun masih bisa terjangkau pandang pemuda yang ada di ruang sebelah. Merasa percuma, Luhan kembali mendekat kekaca sambil berusaha memakai bajunya dengan benar tapi orang itu terus memandanginya, membuat Luhan membiarkan pakainnya tergantung di leher dan mengisyaratkan orang itu agar menurunkan tirainya karna Luhan melihat di runagan itu tak hanya pemuda itu, tapi ada beberapa orang juga yang tengah membelakanginya menatap computer di hadapan mereka.

"turunkan, turunkan tirainya.." ucap Luhan namun pemuda di balik kaca itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya seolah tak mengerti "kubilang turunkan tirainya." Ulang Luhan namun pemuda di balik kaca hanya memutar telunjuk di depan telinganya dan menggeleng

Luhan mulai kesal. Ia menunjuk-nujuk tirai mengisyaratkan pemuda itu agar menurunkannya namun si pemuda malah menarik tirai itu semakin keatas hingga membuat gaduh di ruangan itu karna suara berisik tirai.

"tidak, tidak, ku bilang turunkan!." Ulang Luhan. si pemuda hanya mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah dan terlihat menghela napas seolah menyerah namun ,detik kemudian ia terlihat menahan tawa membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan cemas karna si pemuda mulai menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kedua orang yang tengah focus di depan computer

"jangan, kumohon jangan." Luhan berujar panic mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan si pemuda

"hyeong~." Salah satu dari kedua orang itu menggumam. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Luhan yang beranjak mengambil semua pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan panic

"hyeong~ lihat ini.." ujar pemuda itu lagi. Luhan menoleh dan mengumpat sambil memakai celananya melompat-lompat. Pemuda di balik kaca tertawa dengan keras namun, saat kedua orang yang sibuk di depan computer menoleh. Pemuda itu langsung menarik turun tirainya dan tertawa sampai memeganggi perutnya.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ganti baju, tak ada waktu lagi. Kita segera berangkat." Ucap salah satu orang di depan computer. Si pemuda masih tertawa namun tetap menurut mengambil pakaian yang tergantung di dekatnya dan pergi ke ruang ganti

Sementara itu, Luhan yang ada di ruang sebelah mengumpat kesal sambil mengancing kemeja putihnya "bajingan itu benar-benar sialan!." Tapi, untungnya dia menutup tirainya membuat kedua orang yang sedari tadi duduk di depan computer tak melihat pemandangan memalukan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan-shii" Luhan berjalan di lobi menuju ruang audisi saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, namun Luhan tak perduli dan tetap berjalan karna ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya "hei, res celanamu tak di naikan." Ujar orang itu lagi membuat Luhan menatap res celananya dan merutuki kebodohannya karna percaya begitu saja

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekatinya dari belakang hingga orang itu berdiri di samping Luhan

"ini benar-benar kau?" ujar orang itu, Luhan hanya berdehem sebelum mendengus karna harus melihat orang ini lagi.

"yeah, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan memaksakan senyum yang terlihat aneh "kau tidak pernah berubah" Luhan menatap orang itu dari ujung ke ujung sebelum kembali menatap wajah orang itu "masih senang menggoda orang lain."

"hei, sungguh. Tadi itu tirainya tidak mau turun." Orang itu membela diri. Padahal kalau tidak mau turun, kenapa dia harus memanggil kedua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan computer?

Luhan tak perduli dan berjalan mengacuhkannya namun pemuda itu ikut berjalan beriringan dengannya

"tapi, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"aku sedang mengurus pekerjaan." Luhan mendengus lagi. kenapa ia harus bertemu orang menjengkelkan ini lagi? huh!. Sementara orang di sebelahnya mengangguk dan terlihat berpikir

"benarkah? Atau…. kau tau aku sudah kembali dan menungguku untuk melihatmu tak berpakaian?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap orang itu dengan tajam setelah ucapan bodoh si pemuda. Cih! Siapa ingin mempertontonkan tubuh telanjang dihadapanmu?

"siapa yang menunggu siapa?" Luhan memberi jeda "apa karna sekarang kau tak begitu terkenal hingga membuat otakmu mengalami kerusakan, Kim Jong In?" Jongin hanya tersenyum dan melangkah kedepan Luhan

"lalu, kenapa kau ada di sana?" Jongin terlihat berpikir saat ia mengucapkan itu, namun tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu bertambah volume dan menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah dramatis tak percaya "OMO! Jangan bilang kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang—di siang bolong—"

Plak!

"ada apa dengan isi otakmu?! Aku kesini untuk ikut audisi, wae?!" sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapan bodohnya. Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di atas kenapala pemuda itu membuat Jongin mengaduh sakit menatap Luhan

"aku tak punya banyak waktu dan butuh tempat ganti baju, terlalu buru-buru hingga tak perduli siapa yang datang. Semua perusahaan ingin seorang bintang terkenal sepertimu. Tapi, seorang pemula sepertiku hanya bisa terus berusaha mengikuti audisi." Luhan mendengus lagi. kenapa ia harus menceritakannya? "ada masalah?" Luhan kembali berjalan namun Jongin kembali mengikutinya

"ah~, jadi kau kesini ikut audisi?" Jongin menanyakan hal yang sudah di katakan Luhan sebelumnya, bodoh!. Luhan mengabaikannya "kau tidak keluar dari Perusahaan?" Luhan berhenti lagi dan menatap Jongin

"kau? Bagaiaman kau—"

"rincian kontakmu berubah makannya aku bertanya."

"bagaimana kau bisa tau rincian kontaku?"

"aku hanya penasaran dengan kehidupanmu." Luhan mengeryitkan alis. Jongin memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana dan menatap Luhan "tidakkah kau penasaran tentangku?" Luhan mengerjab dan tertawa sinis

"butuh waktu lama untuk penasaran dengan sesuatu, tuan Kim." Luhan memberi jeda "sepanjang tahun, bulan, bahkan 24 jam sehari, di semua saluran aku akan melihat skandalmu dengan para artis dan actor TV." Jongin melipat tangan di depan dada menyimak ucapan Luhan

"selain itu, mereka juga punya nama yang berbeda. Ada Jung, Kim, Song, Go atau artis Hwang." Luhan berucap sambil menghitung jarinya "ah, terakhir kau juga cukup terkenal di kalangan para musisi. Kau lumayan mengangumkan, Kim Jong In-shii. Wah!" Luhan bertepuk tangan dramatis, terlihat sekali dibuat-buat.

Jongin maju satu langkah kearah Luhan membuat pemuda itu mundur kebelakang "apa kau masih marah sampai sekarang?" Luhan membuka mulut hendak menyahut namun Jongin masih ingin melanjtkan ucapannya "bukankah kita putus secara baik-baik?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"lalu, kenapa kau masih marah?" lanjutnya. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangan, rahangnya mengeras kesal dengan orang di depannya ini. Putus secara baik-baik? Huh!

"kau benar! Kita putus secara baik-baik!" Luhan berteriak di depan wajah Jongin membuat pemuda itu memasang wajah datar "kau bilang, akhirnya kesempatan datang juga dan memintaku untuk tak menjadi beban." Luhan menepuk dadanya

"maka dari itu, kedepannya berpura-puralah tak mengenalku karna aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu." Luhan mendengus lagi

"tidakkah kau takut berkencan dengan bintang yang berbeda tingkatan denganmu akan membuat marah para pengemarmu, eoh?." Luhan memberi jeda "bintang terkenal, Kim Jong In!" lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya memasang senyum dan melambai

"semoga beruntung audisinya." Ucap Jongin dari belakang membuat Luhan mendengus dan berbalik lalu berterimakasih dengan raut wajah yang di buat-buat semanis mungkin. Namun, saat ia berbalik pergi, pemuda itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Jongin sambil berjalan membuat Jongin tertawa

**.**

**.**

ROTATION OF TIME

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Seorang wanita terlihat menahan marah mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang dayang istana. Dayang kepercayaannya yang di utus untuk mengorek informasi dari wakil perdana menteri Yesung bahwa konspirasi yang mereka rencanakan gagal karna ratu Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang dan utusan yang di kirim tewas semua.

Sementara putra mahkota entah pergi kemana sedang di selidiki. Ratu Ryewook beranggapan wakil perdana menteri Yesung tak becus menjalankan konspirasi itu dan terlalu lamban dalam bertindak.

Dayang itu juga berkata bahwa surat yang di tujukan ratu Ryewook pada perdana menteri Yesung yang menurunkan titah untuk membunuh ratu Sungmin dan putra mahkota telah dicuri. Dan itu memikul kecurigaan bahwa surat itu telah sampai di tangan raja Oh Kyuh Hyun karna dari informasi sang dayang, menurut kantor penasehat khusus banyak yang keluar dari gerbang istana malam itu. Dan mungkin saja tujuan mereka adalah pengasingan selatan.

Tapi, menurut informasi. Putra mahkota kemungkinan besar masih berkeliaran di selatan.

"aku tidak mau tau, cepat cari anak itu dan selesaikan semuanya." Ratu Ryewook meremas mangkuk yang ada di atas meja "anak itu mengancam kedudukanku dan putri mahkota." Mata sang ratu melotot seram membuat dayang itu mengangguk patuh dan segera pergi untuk menyampaikannya pada wakil perdana menteri Yesung

**.**

**.**

**.**

"gan, pil, gu, in?" gumam seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon bambu menatap potongan kain cokelat di tangan kanannya

"kehidupan setelah kematian? Apa maksudnya?" anak itu—Sehun—menerawang menatap langit coba mencari pemahaman dari apa yang tertulis pada potongan kain itu hingga telingannya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun bambu di hutan.

Tubuhnya yang awalnya bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon bambu ia luruskan dan memasukan potongan kain itu ke balik bajunya. Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah yang sama dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat itu berusaha menjauh. Entahlah, ia merasa ini tidak baik

Syaat….. Tuk!

Sehun melotot dan refleks berbalik kebelakang saat sebuah anak panah nyaris mengenainya. Tapi, untunglah hanya nyaris dan anak panah itu menancap di salah satu pohon bambu.

Dari tempatnya, Sehun dapat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian layaknya ninja berlari menghampirinya dan beberapa dari mereka menunggang kuda. Dari anak panah yang meleset itu saja, Sehun sudah tau kalau orang-orang ini mengincar nyawanya.

Meski ia tak tau apa alasan mereka melakukannya. Sehun tetap berlari menghindari orang-orang itu. Ia semakin cepat kedalam hutan bambu namun orang-orang itu jauh lebih cepat karna apalah daya lari seorang anak kecil dengan lari bala tentara dan kuda tempur?

Detik berikutnya. Sehun tak punya pilihan selain diam di tempat karna dirinya telah dikepung. Di hadapannya dua orang berpakaian hitam yang menunggangi kuda tengah mengacungkan pedang kearahnya. Sementara di kedua sisi dan belakang Sehun masing-masing berdiri 5 orang yang siap menebas kepalanya kapan saja. Dan di luar lingkaran 7 orang itu ada beberapa orang dengan busur panah yang siap menancap di tubuhnya

Ada apa ini? Kenepa mereka ingin membunuhnya?

"apa mau kalian?!" pekik Sehun menatap tajam tiap orang yang mengancamnya dengan senjata itu.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang di dapat. Salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan dan melayangkan pedang kearah Sehun namun anak itu beruntung bisa menghindar. Merasa Sehun bukanlah anak kecil yang bisa di remehkan. 6 orang lainnya maju dan mulai menyerang Sehun.

Anak itu panic tapi tetap terkendali. Ia menendang salah satu dari mereka tepat di daerah pribadinya dan merebut pedang orang itu lalu mengarahkannya untuk menangkis tiap serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Beberapa orang dengan busur panah tak tinggal diam. Mereka mulai membidik Sehun dari tempat namun tak jadi saat salah satu dari ksatria pedang itu membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur di tanah dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Sehun.

Anak itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Orang-orang di sana berdecih meremehkan dan mengejeknya, seorang anak kecil tak mungkin melawan orang dewasa. Dan setelahnya, Sehun menutup mata saat pedang itu mengayun siap menebasnya. Walau begitu, ia tak terlihat takut sama sekali

Si pelaku membuka penutup wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan seringain lalu pedangnya mengayun menancap didada kiri , yang terjadi tak seperti yang di harapkan. Sasaran mereka tiba-tiba lenyap bagai hembusan angin yang lewat dan pedang yang tadi diarahkan ke dada Sehun menancap ditanah. Orang-orang berpedang dan berbusur di sana terlihat bingung dan melihat sekitar mereka mencari Sehun namun tak menemukan anak itu. Tak mungkin Sehun bangkit dan berlari dengan cepat hingga mereka tak melihatnya. Itu mustahil, tapi, lebih mustahil lagi kalau anak itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ini benar-benar aneh.

**.**

**.**

ROTATION OF TIME

**.**

**.**

Di belakang panggung. Luhan berkali-kali menghela napas. Ia bertekat bahwa dirinya harus lulus dalam audisi ini untuk menunggang karir dan membuat bangga managernya.

Seorang pengarah yang berdiri diahadapannya menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah bodoh sebelum mempersilahkankan Luhan untuk maju ke panggung dan berdiri di belakang garis yang ada di panggung. Luhan menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum naik ke panggung.

Luhan memasang senyum dan seorang juri yang adalah sutradara dan produser pelaksana dan penerbit drama itu menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Luhanpun membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri

" kau pernah ikut SMART Uniform Models?" tanya salah satu juri. Luhan mengangguk dan menambahkan

"ne, saya masuk final tahun 2009."

"tapi, kenapa kau tak mulai melakukan sesuatu? Seperti pemotretan mungkin?" ujar salah satu juri lagi menatap sebuah kertas berisikan data Luhan di tangannya. Luhan menarik napas, apa harus ada wawancara seperti ini?

"eum, itu karna saya ingin belajar acting." Luhan memberi jeda semabari meremas tangannya di depan perut "itu sebebnya saya ikut teater untuk menambah pengalaman." Tambah Luhan saat juri itu hendak bertanya lagi. Juri itu hanya mengangguk lalu juri lainnya bertanya lagi

"mengenai acting, apa kau pernah mencoba sesuatu yang lebih terkenal dari teater?" juri itu memperbaiki topinya. Luhan terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab

"..err.. tahun lalu di drama 'to the beautiful you'—" Luhan hendak melanjutkan namun terintrupsi saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan para crew mengalihkan pandang kearah pintu dan berdiri sambil membungkuk saat presdir Lee So Man berjalan masuk keruangan itu.

"oh, presdir anda di sini?" Soman hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sutradara dan mengambil tempat duduk namun, sebelumnya ia memperkenalkan seseorang yang datang bersamanya, Kim Jong In.

Hal itu refleks membuat Luhan menganga. Jongin memberi salam pada semua crew dan para crew berterimakasih karna Jongin menyempatkan untuk ikut serta dalam audisi dan langsung menyalami pemuda itu. Jongin lalu beralih menatap panggung di mana Luhan berdiri dan membulatkan mulutnya sembari mengangguk-angguk seolah memahami sesuatu.

Salah satu crew meminta Jongin untuk menyaksikan audisi karna akan lebih bagus jika orang yang terlibat dalam drama ikut menyaksikan dan mempersilakankan pemuda itu untuk duduk. Jongin duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan di dekat para juri dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh pemuda berambut pirang di panggung itu.

"ah, Luhan-shii. Kau kenal Kim Jong In bukan? Jongin-shii akan berperan sebagai Kai di drama ini."

"NDE?!" Luhan melotot dan berteriak tak percaya, tangannya yang semula bertautan di depan perut langsung melemas dikedua sisi celana.

"ah, dia pasti sangat senang hingga berteriak seperti itu." komentar Lee Soman dan Luhan benar-benar memasang wajah bodohnya sekarang. Ini pasti tidak nyata. Ia akan beradu acting dengan Jongin, tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Melainkan, tokoh 'Kai' dalam drama ini adalah pemeran utama dan Luhan ikut audisi sebegai pemeran utama kedua, dimana dirinya akan menjadi partner 'Kai' dan jika ia lulus dalam audisi ini, otomatis ia akan sering bersama Jongin dalam drama. Dan itu neraka bagi Luhan. Aigoo!

Sementara Jongin hanya memasang senyum menyebalkan dan memiringkan kepala ke kanan menatap Luhan yang terlihat bodoh diatas panggung.

"ah, pak sutradara." Sutradara yang duduk di sebelah Jongin menoleh menatap Jongin "aku punya ide" Jongin menatap Luhan yang berdiri diatas panggung. Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu

"bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan sedikit kisah romantic dalam drama ini?" sutradara memutar badan menatap Jongin

"ne, ini memang akan ada sedikit banyak kisah romantic" Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan tangannya.

"bukan, bukan drama romantic seperti pria dan wanita." Sutradara mengerutkan alis "seperti yaoi mungkin, itu tidak biasa dan akan menarik perhatian public bukan? Lagipula, ini drama dengan genre action jadi, bukankah terlalu melanklonis dan akan menjadi cengeng jika melibatkan seorang wanita dengan tokoh utama?."

Sutradara terlihat berpikir sebelum menepuk pundak Jongin dan tertawa sangat keras. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar ide Jongin itu sudah mengeram seperti serigala yang siap mencabik-cabik pemuda yang tengah mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan para crew dan tersenyum manis.

"itu ide yang luar biasa, Kim Jong In-shii. Tidak salah melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, hahaha.." komentar produser yang duduk di sebelah sutradara. Semuanya terlihat mempertimbangkan ide Jongin. Benar-benar sial karna Luhan tau apa yang di maksud Jongin dengan ide ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memakan ramyeonnya dengan brutal dan meneguk soda lalu membanting kaleng sodanya di atas meja dengan kesal. Benar-benar sialan! Kim Jong In sialan!

Setelah tetesan kuah ramyeon terakhir habis. Luhan kembali memanggil seorang pelayan di kedai itu dan memesan lagi. Saat pelayan itu pergi, ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan ia menjawab dengan teriakan membuat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh.

'maaf' lirihnya menyesal telah berteriak karna dibalas teriakan pula dari seberang sana. Orang di seberang yang tak lain adalah Lay, manager Luhan bertanya seputar berjalannya audisi Luhan dan memekik kaget mendengar deretan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan hari ini.

Mulai dari bertemu Kim Jong In hingga Kim Jong In yang berperan sebagai 'Kai' di drama black pearl. Semuanya ia ceritakan dengan jelas dan rinci termasuk hal memalukan saat ia berganti pakaian

'semua telah berakhir. Selama audisi dia terus tertawa saat aku melafalkan naskah membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapan sutradara, argghh…aku ingin!—' Luhan yang awalnya berbicara dengan nada pelan lama kelamaan volume suaranya meninggi membuat beberapa orang kembali menatapnya hingga Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan meminta maaf.

'aku mengecewakanmu lagi, maaf sudah membuatmu berharap.' Terdengar helaan napas berkali-kali di seberang sana hingga kemudian di susul bantingan barang. Luhan yakin, Lay pasti sedang mengamuk. Pemuda itupun mulai melahap cepat ramyeonnya dan meminum soda sebelum membayar semua pesanannya

'bajingan sialan itu membuat hidup orang lain seakan tak berguna!.' Luhan keluar dari kedai itu dan terdengar lagi bantingan barang di seberang sana dari ponselnya 'kau tau, sebenarnya itu kabar bagus. Bajingan itu adalah 'Kai'. Lalu, kenapa kau masih terus ikut audisi, eoh?!' jeda 'dan apa itu? romantic? Yaoi? Apa dia sudah gila menuruhmu bermain drama seperti itu dan memandang wajahnya?!' bantingan barang lagi 'lupakan saja! Meski kau lulus audisi, jangan lakukan syuting!'

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap aneh ponsel itu sambil tertawa sebelum menempelkannya lagi ke telinga.

'bicara apa kau? Jika aku terpilih, aku tetap akan melakukan syuting.' Walau demikian, suara di seberang sana tetap melarangnya melakukan syuting lalu menyuruh Luhan cepat pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat perjalanan pulang, Luhan berkali-kali menghela napas tak berduli umurnya bertambah pendek atau tidak. Ia menatap keluar menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu dan membuka jendela mobil agar angin malam kota Seoul dapat masuk.

"yeoboseyo?"

"kau dimana?"

"nuguseyo?" Luhan terlihat bingung. Supir taxi terlihat melirik kaca spion yang memperlihatkan Luhan disana

"kau lupa suara mantan pacarmu, eoh?" jeda, Luhan merubah raut wajahnya "kau keterlaluan" Luhan mengerjab dan melihat layar ponselnya namun hanya ada nomor yang tak terdaftar dalam kontaknya sebelum kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga "aku baru saja selesai syuting. Kau dimana?"

"darimana kau tau nomor ponselku?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan balik bertanya dengan sinis hingga terdengar decikan lidah di seberang sana

"tidak sulit mengingat kau ikut audisi itu." jeda lagi "kau ingin berperan sebagai Xiau Lu bukan? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke Peyto Lake tempat biasa kita pergi. Kau ingat bukan?—" belum sempat Jongin meneruskan ucapannya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu mematikan ponselnya dan memasang ekspresi ingin muntah kearah ponselnya sambil mencibir Kim Jong In yang tak bisa lagi membedakan, timur, selatan, barat dan utara saat pemuda itu sudah terkesal.

Yang benar saja, Peyto Lake?

Luhan berada jauh puluhan kilometer dari tempat itu. Dan Luhan tak akan terpengaruh bualan seorang Kim Jong In untuk kedua kalinya

Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan meneruskan aktivitasnya memandang keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari namun ponselnya kembali berbunyi mengganggu. Luhan mengumpat memaki Jongin yang di kiranya adalah si penelepon

Namun, saat melihat layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan nama sutradara drama yang ingin di bintanginya. Luhan melotot dan mengangkat tinggi ponselnya keudara. Ia hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba taxi yang di tumpanginya melintasi polisi tidur membuat mobil terguncang dan ponsel yang di genggam Luhan melayang keudara keluar melewati jendela mobil dan masuk ke got penyaringan air. Oh SIAL!

.

To Be Countinue…

**.**

Ell note :

Baiklah, terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau bacaaa…. Kayaknya Ell emang lebih nyaman dengan rating T ketimbang M bikin sakit kepala.

Luhan mantan Jongin? Yap, seperti itulah.

Sehun bocah umur 5 tahun? Gak, tenang aja. Luhan gak bakal jadi pedo kok. Sehun bakal dewasa tenang aja kkk~

chapt ini mungkin baru pengenalan dulu

Okai, sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

ROTATION OF TIME

2

Sehun-Luhan

E

Drama, Romance, little fantasy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning – typo

**.**

Preview~

Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan meneruskan aktivitasnya memandang keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari namun ponselnya kembali berbunyi mengganggu. Luhan mengumpat memaki Jongin yang di kiranya adalah si penelepon

Namun, saat melihat layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan nama sutradara drama yang ingin di bintanginya. Luhan melotot dan mengangkat tinggi ponselnya keudara. Ia hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba taxi yang di tumpanginya melintasi polisi tidur membuat mobil terguncang dan ponsel yang di genggam Luhan melayang keudara keluar melewati jendela mobil dan masuk ke got penyaringan air. Oh SIAL!

**Chapter 2….**

Luhan menganga menyembulkan kepala keluar jendela mobil memandang got penyaringan tempat jatuhnya ponsel pemuda itu. Ia lalu berbalik dengan panic menghadap supir dan menepuk-nepuk kursi depan sambil berteriak

"stop..stop ajjushi… stop!" ujarnya panic menepuk kursi dan bagian mobil lain yang dapat digapainya dengan brutal. Supir taxi menghentikan mobilnya, Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ketengah jalan menghiraukan teriakkan supir taxi yang memperingati tindakan pemuda itu berbahaya karna kendaraan yang berlalu lalang bisa menindas tubuhnya.

Namun, dengan konyolnya Luhan berlari kepinggir jalan tepat didepan got dan berjongkok disana mendekatkan wajahnya ke got yang tertutup besi bersilang. Luhan mengacak rambut frustasi melihat ponselnya masih menyala memperlihatkan kontak sutradara ditouchnya. Namun sial! Ia tak bisa menggapai benda itu

"yeoboseyo?"

Luhan berhenti mencak rambutnya, ia menatap ponsel didalam got dan mendekatkan telinganya kesana hingga terdengar lagi seruan dari ponsel itu. Luhan langsung berteriak memanggil si sutradara menghiraukan tatapan heran dari pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Luhan-shii, kenapa suara anda terdengar sangat jauh?" Luhan merubah posisinya bersujud dan menempelkan telinganya ke besi penyangga sementara bokongnya terangkat keatas. Benar-benar posisi yang memalukan untuk dilakukan dipinggir jalan dan disaksikan penduduk Seoul yang lewat ditempat itu.

"ah, saya sedang ada dalam kereta, tapi saya bisa mendengar anda dengan jelas. Apa anda bisa mendengar saya, pak sutradara?" teriak Luhan agar suaranya terjangkau ponsel yang ada dalam got. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memperhatikan Luhan sambil tertawa, ada juga yang menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu lalu menyilangkan telunjuk didepan kepala menganggap Luhan gila.

"baguslah." Terdengar jeda membuat Luhan tak sabar ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah teggang, si penelepon tampak berbincang dengan seseorang sebelum melanjutkan ucapnnya yang membuat Luhan kembali bertanya sedikit tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya

"kubilang, mari kita bekerjasama" Luhan masih terdiam dengan raut wajah bodoh mencerna ucapan pak sutradara "yeoboseo? Luhan-shii? Anda masih disana? Yeoboseo..?"

"n-ne? Ta-tapi benarkah sa-saya diterima?" tanya Luhan masih tak percaya

"ne? Bisa lebih jelas Luhan-shii? Saya tidak bisa mendengar anda." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipinya dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu memekik sendiri membuat orang-orang makin menatap aneh dirinya, supir taxi yang mengantar Luhan tadi sudah pergi karna kasihan dengan pemuda yang dilihatnya setres itu, ongkos bayarpun ia relakan

Luhan kembali menatap ponselnya didalam got dan mengorek telinganya sendiri dengan kelingking lalu mendekatan lagi telinganya kebesi penyangga.

"aku…aku benar-benar diterima?" tanya Luhan lagi berteriak kedalam got

"ye, ah, aku akan meminta managermu menemuiku untuk membahas jadwal syuting." Senyum Luhan langsung mengembang, telinganya tidak rusak dan ia tak bermimpi

"ah ye, ye terimakasih pak sutradara terimakasih terimakasih.." ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu, bahkan saking senangnya ia bersujud berkali-kali diatas got pinggir trotoar jalan raya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya, Lay sudah siap dengan sebuah tutup panci dan spatula dikamar Luhan. Sementara pemuda yang bergelayut dalam lilitan selimut mengarungi dunia mimpi itu mengerang kesal karna kegaduhan yang diperbuat managernya mengganggu tidur nyenyak pemuda kurus itu.

Trang! Trang! Trang!...trang! trang! Trang! Trang!

"hei hei bangun pemalas…" ujar Lay memukul-mukul tutup panci dengan spatula seraya mendekatkan kedua benda itu ketelinga Luhan.

Benar-benar cara yang menjengkelkan membuat Luhan berteriak dan duduk diatas ranjang dengan mata tertutup.

"ya ya aku bangun, aku bangun aku bangun!" Lay menghetikan kegaduhan yang dibuatnya dan menyikap selimut yang melilit ditubuh sang actor menyuruhnya mandi.

Tanpa protes atau basa-basi, Luhan berjalan malas-malasan kekamar mandi. Lay hanya menggeleng sebelum merapikan tempat tidur Luhan lalu mengeluarkan semua barang yang akan mereka bawa kelokasi syuting hari itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari pagi mengusik seorang pemuda yang terbaring dengan pakaian sobek diatas tanah. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka menampilkan iris tajam kecoklatan yang indah coba menyesuaikan cahaya pagi yang menusuk.

Si pemuda mengerjap 3 kali saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya sebelum duduk dengan buru-buru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ia melihat sekitar dan kebingungan sadar dirinya sendirian disana tanpa orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya.

Ia juga melihat beberapa pohon bambu yang mungkin sudah berpindah tempat. Tapi, itu konyol, tidak mungkin pohon bamboo berpindah sendiri.

Merasa sedikit lebih baik, pemuda itu berdiri dan terheran kembali saat merasa letak tanah jauh lebih rendah dari sebelumnya hingga ia sadar melihat kondisi fisiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Bajunya sobek dan celana yang digunakannya terasa sempit dikedua kaki jenjangnya sampai-sampai pemuda itu merasa celananya akan sobek jika ia melangkah.

Pemuda itu—Sehun—semakin bingung saat mengangkat tangannya dan melihat lengannya lebih panjang dan kekar. Tak seperti lengan anak kecil umur 5 tahun yang kurus. Ia lalu perlahan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah dan lehernya. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang timbul dilehernya dan terakhir kali ia merasa tak ada yang aneh disana

Kepalanya menengadah coba mencerna apa yang terjadi tapi tak sedikitpun ia pahami kecuali berada didalam hutan bambu dengan tubuh yang lebih besar. Ia tau, sesuatu yang timbul dilehernya bukanlah hal aneh karna orang dewasa memiliki itu. Tapi, hei? Apa bocah 5 tahun juga mmiliki jakun?

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan apa yang terjadi. Kaki kanannya lebih dulu melangkah berharap saat keluar dari hutan ia akan mendapati pasar selatan namun sebelum itu terjadi. Suara sobekan celana mendahului membuat Sehun merutuki keboohannya lupa akan hal itu.

Sehun menghela napas , berpikir jalan keluar dan menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat dulu untuk tubuhnya yang membesar. Sehun masih terdiam disana saat tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap ribut-ribut dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan terlihat er.. entahlah, Sehun melihat mereka seperti manusia tapi mereka aneh.

Mereka tidak memakai hanbok dan rambut mereka juga aneh. Selain itu, mereka juga membawa benda-benda aneh membuat Sehun kebingungan dan tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk bersembunyi tak perduli dengan baju-bajunya yang terlepas atau tinggal menggelantung ditubuh besarnya. Sehun merasa sial, ini hutan bambu, tak banyak tmpat bersembunyi, tapi, untunglah sebuah batu besar disana menyelamatkan Sehun.

"disini sepertinya cukup bagus." Salah satu dari orang-orang itu berseru

"baiklah, kita lakukan syuting disini untuk take ke-3" dan selanjutnya Sehun mendengar seruan dari semua orang disana.

Ia berbalik dan sedikit mengintip orang-orang aneh itu meletakan barang-barang yang aneh pula disana sambil sahut menyahut tentang sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh Sehun.

Sehun tau ia bocah berumur 5 tahun, tapi, ia bukan bocah bodoh yang bahkan tak tau apa itu 'camera, syuting, scane, tv' atau kalimat aneh yang orang-orang aneh itu sebutkan. Namun, nyatanya, ia memang tak tau apa itu karna ia tak pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti itu.

Sehun masih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang—aneh menurut Sehun—itu saat sesuatu berupa telapak tangan menyentuh bahunya membuat Sehun tersentak dan berbalik guna melihat siapa disana. Ia terdiam tekun ia mengamati orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Orang itu sama dengan orang-orang-aneh-yang ada diasana membuatnya terlihat unik dimata Sehun

"anyeong~" kata orang itu, Sehun hanya diam masih meneliti mahkluk yang berdiri dihadapannya

"kau mau donat? Aku membagikannya pada semua crew" orang yang Sehun yakini adalah seorang lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah benda berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam diatasnya terbungkus sesuatu yang transparan terlihat sangat unik bagi Sehun. Dan mahkluk itu juga menyebutkan kalimat aneh yang tak dikethui Sehun seperti 'donat' dan 'crew' apa itu?

Namun, nyatanya meski bingung. Sehun tetap mengulurkan tangan mengambil benda yang disodorkan pemuda itu membuat si pemuda tersenyum dan Sehun ragu untuk memanggilnya 'tuan' atau 'noona'.

"kau berperan sebagai siapa?" Sehun masih diam mengamati benda ditangannya tak perduli akan pertanyaan pemuda itu. 'berperan'? setidaknya Sehun tau kalimat ini sering digunakan para pementas teater dipasar malam.

Pemuda yang memberi donat sedikit meringis mengamati Sehun dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut, namun menyadari hal itu tidak sopan, ia langsung berdehem dan kembali bertanya

"apa kau berperan sebagai orang dari pengasingan dan teraniyaya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun mendongak dari benda aneh ditangannya—donat—beralih menatap pemuda itu.

"a-aku.." Sehun terdiam, tangannya refleks menyentuh lehernya saat ia bersuara. Semua ini benar-benar aneh, bahkan suaranya tak terdengar seperti suara anak kecil. Tingkah Sehun membuat orang diahadapannya mengerutkan alis bingung. Sayang sekali, padahal pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan tapi perilakunya terlalu aneh

"nde?" tanya orang itu saat Sehun tak urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sehun kembali menatap orang itu masih menyentuh lehernya "a-aku memang dari pengasingan." pemuda itu—Luhan—mengerutkan alis, ia tau ia bertanya soal pengasingan. Tapi, ia tak mengerti jawaban Sehun

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar "eum, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Luhan hanya menggangguk dengan tatapan aneh

"kalian siapa?" Luhan mengerjab bingung. Entahlah, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu.

"kami? kami sedang mengadakan syuting" entahlah, Luhan tidak tau itu jawaban atau bukan saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tak mengerti "err… apa kau bukan salah satu pemeraran dalam drama black pearl?"

Sehun hanya diam. Ia tak tau apa itu 'syuting' 'drama' dan 'black pearl' yang dimaksud Luhan. Respon Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Luhan kikuk menggaruk kepalanya dan berlalu pergi tak mau berlama-lama menjadi orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang memakai pakaian orang-orang aneh itu. Sebuah jaket kulit berwarna putih terlihat pas ditubuhnya di padu dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih serta sepatu bots dengan ukiran rumit berwarna putih dengan tali dan bentuk yang rumit pula membuatnya terlihat seperti tokoh dalam serial anime tempur, tinggal dilengkapi senjata saja. Walaupun aneh, setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik dari pada memakai pakaian sobek.

Semua itu ia dapatkan didalam tenda putih yang dibangun orang-orang aneh itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentunya ia mendapatkan itu secara diam-diam. Di tangan kanannya, sesuatu yang disebut donat utuh tak tersentuh.

"ck! Kenapa kau masih disini? Yang lain sudah bersiap-siap untuk foto poster. Cepat kesana." Sehun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menghampiri dan menariknya ketengah orang-orang aneh itu.

Sehun kebingungan, tapi, ia melihat pemuda tadi yang memberinya benda 'donat' itu berdiri ditengah dekat pemuda berkulit tan dengan pakaian serba hitam, hanya jaketnya saja berwarna merah.

Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu dan pemuda itu membulatkan mulutnya melihat Sehun lalu member senyum. Sehun hanya diam dan orang yang menyeretnya menyisipkan Sehun didekat seorang wanita berpakaian sexy membuat Sehun terus menatap wanita itu.

"semuanya lihat yang jauh dan beri tatapan tajam terbaik kalian." Tutur seorang pengarah namun Sehun masih terpaku pada wanita dihadapannya.

Ia tak pernah melihat wanita seperti itu sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak tau kalau ada wanita yang berani berpakaian seperti itu hingga dadanya hampir mencuat sepenuhnya.

Para gisaeng saja masih berpakaian sopan. Sedangkan wanita itu? membuat Sehun berpikir pakaian sobek tidaklah memalukan melihat penampilan wanita itu

"hei kau! Lihat yang jauh, jangan menatapi Krystal-shii. Lihat kedepan seperti ingin membunuh seseorang dengan raut wajah marah" Tutur seorang pengarah lagi melihat Sehun yang tak melakukan apa yang diarahkan.

Wanita yang ditatapi Sehun menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata membuat Sehun ternganga dan pengarah itu kembali meneriakinya. Namun, Sehun malah berpaling menatap pemuda donat yang terkikik kearahnya

"yaish!" pengarah itu mendekati Sehun dan berdiri dihadapanya

"sebenarnya kau mengerti ucapanku atau tidak?! Kenapa dari tadi kau terus menunda pemotretan? Ini sudah harus dimulai dan berhenti melihat kesana kemari, OKAY!" pengarah itu mengayunkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sehun dan 'okay'? kalimat aneh apa lagi itu?

"lihat kedepan. Ya, seperti itu."si pengarah kembali menjauh dan kini Sehun melihat kedepan dengan raut wajah bingung namun si pengarah tak perduli lagi yang penting Sehun melihat kedepan tanpa tau kalau Sehun bukan salah satu pemeran dalam drama.

Blich kamera menyala membuat Sehun refleks menutup mata dan mengangkat tangan menutupi wajahnya. Pengarah tadi kembali berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mengumpat, kenapa pak sutradara memilih orang seperti Sehun ikut dalam drama, eoh?.

Akhirnya, si pengarah menunda untuk pemotretan keseluruhan dan mendahului pemotretan pemeran utama.

Seseorang langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menarik pemuda itu duduk didepan cermin. Pengarah tadi menghampiri Sehun membuat beberapa tata rias yang hendak memolesi wajah Sehun pergi dari sana melayani artis lainnya.

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sehun." pengarah itu menaikan salah satu alisnya sebelum berdehem dan menghela napas menatap Sehun

"Luhan-shii juga pemain pemula, tapi, cobalah untuk belajar dan melakukan apa yang kukatakan." Si pengrah menaruh sebuah buku tebal diatas meja rias, ia berpikir Sehun actor pemula seperti Luhan.

"beberapa saat lagi pemotretan untuk keseluruhan, kuharap kau tidak membuat masalah atau aku akan meminta pak sutradara menggantimu dengan actor lain." lalu pengarah itu pergi tak lupa membawa bukunya

Beberapa saat kemudian sesi pemotreatan keseluruhan berjalan baik dan cukup memuaskan si pengarah yang sebelumnya terus berteriak.

Kali ini Sehun tak membuat masalah, Sehun tak ditempatkan didekat wanita bernama Krystal tadi, melainkan dekat pria tua berkacamata hitam berbadan kekar. Mungkin Sehun takut dengan pria itu hingga ia diam tak brkutik, bagaiamapun ia hanya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun walau tubuhnya membesar, setidaknya itu menurut Sehun. Ia juga sering melihat orang berbadan besar, tapi, tak sebesar orang yang berdiri disampingnya

Pemotretan selesai dan semua pemain kembali berbenah diri mengganti pakaian yang membuat mereka gerah.

"hei?" Sehun berbalik menatap orang yang menyapanya dan mendapati pemuda donat disana tengah tersenyum

"kupikir kau bukan salah satu pemeran drama black pearl, Ternyata kau berperan sebagai Odult? Woah, kita akan sering bertemu." Ujar pemuda donat—Luhan—bersemangat tak perduli Sehun yang diam saja tak merespon.

"disini sangat menjengkelkan, semuanya mungkin iri denganku yang baru saja bangun dan lamgsung mendapat peran utama. Sepertinya mereka tak menyukai itu." Luhan menunduk mengatup-ngatupkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"ah, maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau mengatakan itu termasuk kau." Ujar Luhan lagi sadar dengan kata 'semuanya' yang berarti termasuk Sehun.

"eum, aku belum pernah melihatmu di serial drama Tv manapun. Apa kau juga pemula?" Sehun hanya diam membuat Luhan kembali merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh.

Luhan lalu menatap tangan Sehun yang memegang donat pemberianya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun

"kau… tidak memakan donatnya?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang memegang donat "kau tidak suka donat? Maafkan aku, kau boleh membuangnya." Luhan hendak pergi namun pertanyaan Sehun mengintrupsi

"apa ini boleh dimakan?"

"nde?" Luhan merasa pertanyaan itu terlalu bodoh. Namun, walau tak mendapat jawaban. Sehun membuka pembungkus donat dan mencium benda bulat yang memiliki lubang ditengah itu sebelum menjilati bintik-bintuk hitam diatasnya—sebut saja meses cokelat— membuat Luhan yang melihat Sehun terkikik geli.

Sehun terlihat seperti baru pertama kali memakan donat hingga harus waspada. Yeah, wajar karna Luhan tidak tau kalau itu memang pertama kalinya Sehun memakan donat.

Sehun tampak berpikir mengecapi rasa cokelat donat sebelum menggigit benda bulat itu hingga setengah menyisakan tawa Luhan yang ringan.

Melihat cara makan Sehun yang lahap memakan donatnya, Luhan menawarkan lagi dan tanpa basa-basi Sehun kembali memakan donat berwarna pink pemberian Luhan namun rasanya tak seperti tadi membuat Sehun mengembalikannya. Luhan yang mengerti menyodorkan donat dengan rasa cokelat dan Sehun memakannya dengan lahap layaknya bocah 5 tahun

**.**

**.**

**ROTATION OF TIME**

**.**

**.**

"APA?!"

Brak!

"kalian pikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosong itu?" teriak pria bermata sipit setelah menggambark meja dihadapannya. Seorang utusan baru saja melaporkan sebuah hal yang sulit untuk dicerna akal sehat manusia.

"jika kalian tak mampu menghabisi anak itu, jangan mengarang cerita tak masuk akal dan menganggapku anak kecil yang akan percaya begitu saja dengan omong kosong kalian!" geramnya memelototi setiap orang dalam ruangan dengan cahaya redup

"ta-tapi saya berkata yang sebenarnya, tuan." Ucap seorang utusan berpakaian serba hitam dengan suara gemetar mencengkram sarung pedang ditelapaknya. Pria bermata sipit yang tak lain adalah wakil perdana menteri Yesung masih memelotot sebelum menghela napas dengan mata terpejam menetralkan emosinya.

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Utusan itu berdiri sebelum membungkuk berkali-kali dan berlalu meninggalkan wakil perdana menteri Yesung yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu

"menghilang?" wakil perdana menteri itu meremas guci kecil berisikan arak diatas meja dan menyeringai "kau memang tak terduga, putra mahkota."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UTUSAN CHOI SIWON DATANG MENGHADAP." Teriak seorang penjaga didepan pintu masuk ruangan raja. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dari dalam, Siwon langsung melangkah masuk dan pintu kembali tertutup, pintu selanjutnya terbuka hingga pintu ketiga barulah Siwon bisa melihat yang mulian raja Oh Kyuhyun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa gulungan laporan diatas meja.

Siwon memberi hormat lalu duduk dengan sopan diahadapan raja yang tak menatapnya sama sekali

"aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau sampaikan." Raja menghela napas "tapi, kuharap itu tak terlalu buruk dengan menyertakan kata 'mati' disana" lanjutnya. Siwon hanya mampu menunduk hormat

"maafkan atas kelalaian saya menjalankan tugas yang mulia." Siwon memberi jeda "tapi" Siwon mengangkat wajahnya menatap raja "saya melihat sendiri yang mulia putra mahkota menghilang layaknya hembusan angin." Raja mengangkat wajahnya menatap Siwon dan mengabaikan gulungan kertas ditangannya

"apa maksudmu?"

"saat itu saya berniat menyelamatkan putra mahkota dari kekangan utusan wakil perdana menteri Yesung. Namun, saat hendak melepas busur panah, putra mahkota tiba-tiba saja lenyap dari pandangan kami, bahkan para utusan wakil perdana menteri Yesung kebingungan mendapati samurai yang hendak menancap didada kiri putra mahkota berbalik menancap diatas tanah."

Alis sang raja berkerut sulit mencerna ucapan Siwon. "tapi, bagaimanapun hal itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa putra mahkota, yang mulia." Raja Oh Kyuhyun menghela napas berat kembali menatap Siwon

"lalu, bagaiamana dengan ratuku?" Siwon menunduk

"maafkan saya yang mulia" raja kembali menghela napas menumpukan telapak tangannya diatas meja

"kau boleh pergi" Siwon kembali memberi hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan raja. Sedangkan raja Oh Kyuhun menutup rapat-rapat matanya membuat seorang dayang menghampirinya dan meminta raja untuk beristirahat dulu.

**.**

**.**

**ROTATION OF TIME**

**.**

**.**

"siapa dia?" tanya Lee Jinki selaku sutradara drama black pearl. Seseorang mendekat kekomputer melihat foto pemotretan dihutan bambu kemarin.

"itu, foto yang diambil kemarin dihutan bambu—"

"aku tau, yang kutanya siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada dalam linkup baris pemainku?" tanya Jinki lagi karna orang itu memberikan jawaban yang tak sesuai. Tangannya menunjuk pemuda berpakaian serba putuh didalam foto dekat dengan dua orang pria tua berbadan kekar.

"eum, bukankah dia salah satu pemenaran dalam drama?" Jinki menatap orang itu—cameramen Kim Jonghyun— dengan alis bertaut sebelum beralih kembali menatap foto dilayar computer

"aku tak ingat pernah mengikat kontrak dengannya."

"tapi, menurut scenario bukankah ada pemeran tambahan seiring waktu?" Jinki mengusap dagunya menatap foto itu "mungkin ia salah satu pemeran tambahan di sacne awal yang anda pilih secara dadakan."

Plak!

"sudah kubilang aku tak pernah mengikat kontrak dengan tampang ini dan aku tak akan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti pemeran dadakan untuk drama yang kubuat!." Teriak Jinki setelah melayangkan sebuah pukulan dikepala Jonghyun membuat si cameramen mengeluh sakit sambil mengusap kepalanya "siapa yang memberinya kostum itu?" tanya Jinki lagi

"aku tidak tau, pengarah Kim Kibum yang menyeretnya memasuki barisan untuk difoto."

"panggilkan pengarah sialan itu!." Ujar Jinki tanpa menatap Jonghyun dan malah berkutat dengan dokumen diahadapannya

"nde?" Jinki menoleh hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi kekepala Jonghyun kalau saja cameramen itu tak langsung pergi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HYAAAA!"

BLAM!

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan yang tengah meminum susu langsung tersedak mendengar pekikan Lay disusul teriakan heboh pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Luhan mengumpat dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya saat Lay tiba dimeja makan.

"oh ya ampun, kau harus melihatnya." sembur Lay menyeret Luhan tak perduli kondisi tersedak pemuda itu hingga sampailah mereka didepan rumah, tepatnya di belakang mobil Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan memutar bola mata melihat Lay yang berlebihan dalam menyampaikan sesuatu. Pemuda yang merangkap sebagai managernya itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya lagi menatap Luhan

"sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya." Lay menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi "selama aku tak mendampingimu, kau tidak melakukan tindak criminal bukan?" Luhan mengerutkan alis, ia tak paham apa yang dibicarakan Lay

"oh ya Tuhan. Kau baru saja mendapat peran utama dari agensi terkenal dan kau sudah membuat masalah? Aku tidak akan menjadi managermu di penjara." Luhan memutar bola matanya mengguncang tubuh Lay yang berujar panic dan mendesak managernya itu untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan." ujar Lay, entah kenapa Luhan merasa suasana disekitarnya mendadak jadi horror dengan tatapan intimidasi Lay sarat akan sesuatu yang mengerikan "ada mayat dibagasi mobilmu." Lanjut Lay pelan seperti cicitan sambil menunjuk bagasi mobil Luhan.

"MWO?!"

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

Ell Note :

Yap, benar benget. FF ini emang terinspirasi dari episode 1 serial drama 'queen in-hyuns man' tapiiiii….. Ell bikin beberapa perubahan karna dramanya terlalu rumit Dan lagi, kebanyakan konflik orang dewasa. Selain itu, ini juga YAOI dan di drama itu STRAIGHT dengan pemeran yang Ell gak kenal

Dan buat ELF, Ell gak bermaksud menistakan Ryewook sunbae sama Yesung sunbae itu Cuma bohongan kok. Mereka gak benar-benar jahatkan? Malah raja yang baik hati yang evil dikehidupan nyata khahahaha….

Eum, buat salah satu readers yang nanya soal blok. Yap, itu emang Ell. Kalau kamu gak percaya. Mungkin kamu bisa ivite facebook Ell 'Han Young Chu'. Oh? Kamu gak punya facebook? Gak apa-apa, tapi, terimakasih, kamu bikin Ell mikir buat ngelola blog Ell lebih lagi. gomawo~

Buat readers lainya juga gomawo karna udah bersedia ngebaca FF ini. mau yang ngebash juga gomawo karna bersedia berkunjung dan memberi komentar walau sepahit kopi dan sepedas merica india kkk~

SAYONARA~


	3. Chapter 3

ROTATION OF TIME

3

Sehun-Luhan

E

Drama, Romance, little fantasy

**.**

**.**

**Back sound :**

**(super junior – walkin) , (suju ft snsd – seoul)**

**.**

**.**

Warning – typo

**.**

Preview~

"oh ya Tuhan. Kau baru saja mendapat peran utama dari agensi terkenal dan kau sudah membuat masalah? Aku tidak akan menjadi managermu di penjara." Luhan memutar bola matanya mengguncang tubuh Lay yang berujar panic dan mendesak managernya itu untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan." ujar Lay, entah kenapa Luhan merasa suasana disekitarnya mendadak jadi horror dengan tatapan intimidasi Lay sarat akan sesuatu yang mengerikan "ada mayat dibagasi mobilmu." Lanjut Lay pelan seperti cicitan sambil menunjuk bagasi mobil Luhan.

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapt 3

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

Lay menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan sinis. Sementara pemuda yang ditatapi tak ambil pusing dan sibuk mengamati lingkungan sekitar yang tampak asing dimatanya.

"katakan, kenapa kau berada dalam bagasi?!" Sehun menoleh kearah Lay "kau ingin Luhan terlibat skandal, eoh?! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan bersembunyi dalam bagasi semalaman? Apa kau tidak punya otak dan ingin menghabisi nyawamu dengan bersembunyi dalam bagasi hingga kehabisan napas, lalu, esok harinya akan tersebar kabar bahwa Luhan menguncimu dalam bagasi hingga mati dan menghancurkan karir yang baru akan dibangunnya?!"

Lay berdiri seraya melempar bantal yang ada disampingnya kewajah Sehun. Ia kesal dengan pemuda yang seakan tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Luhan sendiri hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa karna yang dikatakan Lay ada benarnya juga

"sekarang katakan." Lay memberi jeda saat tangannya meraih botol minuman yang ada diatas meja dan meneguknya. "siapa kau sebenarnya? Sasaeng fans?" Sehun masih diam karna tak tau harus menjawab apa selain menatap Lay dengan pandangan aneh.

"ya Tuhan.." Lay menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa dan memijat pelipisnya melihat tampang bodoh Sehun. Luhan mendekat dan berbisik padanya

"sudah kubilang jangan bicara panjang lebar. Kau seperti orang bodoh bicara padanya."

Lay berdehem membenarkan posisi duduknya menatap Sehun putus asa. "baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Sehun.."

Lay menoleh pada Luhan dan mendapati kedikan bahu dari sang actor sebelum beralih lagi menatap Sehun

"kau benar salah satu pemain drama black pear bersama Luhan?" Sehun hanya diam tak mengerti. Lay kembali menoleh pada Luhan

"aku melihatnya dilokasi syuting kemarin dan dia juga ikut dalam pemotretan foto poster." Ujar Luhan mengerti tatapan Lay yang meminta penjelasan atas pengakuan Luhan bahwa ia mengenal pemuda albino itu. Lay menghela napas dan beralih kembali menatap Sehun

"kau dari agensi mana?" Sehun menatap Luhan meminta pengartian dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Lay. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak menangkap maksud dari tatapan Sehun. maka Sehunpun memilih diam menatap Lay dan Luhan bergantian membuat Lay mengerang kesal meraih botol air mineral dihadapannya dan kembali meneguk air itu

"baiklah, lupakan. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dan jangan buat masalah serupa." Lay berdiri menyeret Sehun kedepan pintu tidak mau semakin setres menghadapi Sehun yang bodoh.

Luhan dibelakangnya berusaha memperingati Lay agar tak memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu, namun Lay sudah terlanjur kesal hingga mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup menyisakan Sehun yang berdiri bingung diluar sana.

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

**.**

10 menit berlalu dan Sehun masih setia duduk didepan rumah Luhan karna ia tak tau harus pergi kemana. Semuanya begitu asing dan aneh membuatnya sedikit ragu sedang berada dibumi atau tidak

Beberapa saat kemudian gerbang rumah Luhan terbuka dengan sendirinya, Sehun menoleh dengan tampang cengo. Bagaimana mungkin gerbang bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa komando dan operator? Dia benar-benar berada ditempat yang aneh

Lalu sebuah benda berjalan yang sama dengan yang ada dihadapannya-Hanya saja warna mereka berbeda—berjalan masuk halaman rumah dan berhenti tepat dibelakang benda berjalan milik Luhan

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang dengan sesuatu yang menghalangi matanya—kaca mata—keluar menghampiri Sehun yang duduk diteras rumah Luhan. Sehun mendongak untuk menatap orang itu karna posisi duduknya

"kau? Kau siapa?" tanya orang itu seraya melepas kaca matanya. Sehun hanya diam meneliti orang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sebelum berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"kau sendiri siapa?" Sehun balik bertanya menatap mobil yang ada dibelakang pemuda itu. Sementara sipemuda mengerjab beberapa kali lalu tertawa membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa orang itu gila

"aku?" pemuda itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "kau tidak mengenalku?" Sehun menggeleng dengan polosnya. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu berdecak dan bertepuk tangan dramatis. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Sehun dan menepuknya pelan

"oh, kau benar-benar berbakat membuat lelucon." Sehun mengeryitkan alis tak mengerti. Ia sedang tidak memainkan lelucon, ia berkata yang sebenarnya. "apa kau dari suku pedalaman hingga tak mengenalku? Hahaha…" tanya orang itu menanggapi 'lelucon' Sehun dengan lelucon juga yang sebenarnya itu menyinggung si bocah 5 tahun berbadan besar. Apad ia juga lupa tujuannya datang kesini?

Sehun sekali lagi meneliti sipemuda dan berkata "kupikir orang suku pedalaman punya kulit hitam, sepertimu." Dan pemuda yang terpingkal memegangi perut itu berhenti tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun

"apa?" sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat

"ye, aku pernah bertemu orang suku pedalaman dan mereka berkulit gelap bukan putuh." Tutur Sehun lagi tanpa dosa. Ia tak tau kalau pemuda dihadapannya hanya bercanda tapi ia malah menanggapi dengan serius dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersinggung

Pemuda itu—Jongin—berdehem dan berkecak pinggang "lalu, sedang apa kau disini? Tidak sembarangan orang boleh masuk kesini." Tak mau berdepat soal suku pedalaman dan warna kulit. Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kau sendiri sedang apa disini dan sembarangan masuk?" lagi-lagi Sehun balik bertanya. Jongin menurunkan tangannya hendak berkata namun suara pintu yang terbuka mengurungkan niatnya melihat Luhan dan Lay berdiri diambang pintu menatap mereka

Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya saat melihat Jongin dan Lay hanya berdecak kesal. Jongin langsung teringat tujuannya datang kerumah Luhan, ia berdehem merapikan kerah bajunya sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan

"hai." Jongin melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum semanis mungkin, namun Luhan langsung membuang muka dan mencibir. Jongin lalu beralih menatap Lay melakukan hal yang sama "lama tidak bertemu manager Zhang. Kau semakin mempesona." Lay hanya berdehem memutar bola mata. Si berengsek Jongin memang tidak berubah. Pikirnya

"cepatlah Lu. Kita harus berangkat sekarang." Lay menarik tangan Luhan kearah mobil, tak mau berlama-lama karna ada mahkluk berengsek yang bisa membuat mood actornya menurun

"eh, oh tunggu manager Zhang.." Jongin menghelangi langkah Luhan dan Lay membuat 2 pemuda itu menggeram kesal dalam hati

"pak sutradara memintaku untuk menjemput Luhan karna perubahan jadwal." Lay mengeryitkan alis dan Luhan langsung melotot "kalian belum diberutau?" tanya Jongin mendapati keganjalan dari ekspresi 2 pemuda itu. Detik berikutnya Lay mendecih dan menatap sinis Jongin

"bagaimana aku tau kalau kau tidak mengambil kesempatan?" Jongin langsung menatap Lay dengan raut wajah dramatis

"manager Zhang. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum melanjutkan "apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong?"

"ohaha… sangat jelas, Kim Jong In-shii. Kau tak menyadarinya?" sahut Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya kekesalan pemuda bak rusa kecil itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. Jongin mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh Luhan dan membalas ucapan pemuda itu namun Luhan lebih dulu berjalan dengan Lay meninggalkan Jongin yang cengo

"a-apa itu?" Jongin menunjuk mobil Luhan yang berjalan keluar gerbang "bagamana dia bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku, eoh? Aish!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya sedikit lalu memejamkan mata

"baiklah, kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan." Tuturnya mengedikan bahu dan berjalan masuk kemobilnya sendiri. sebelum itu, ia sempat melirik teras rumah Luhan dan sedikit bingung tak mendapati pemuda albino tadi.

Jongin mengedikan bahu. Mungkin sudah pergi saat ia berbicara dengan Luhan dan Lay

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

**.**

Hal yang dapat dilakukan Sehun saat memilih pergi dan mengabaikan percakapan tak penting 3 pemuda dirumah Luhan adalah menganga, mengerjab beberapa kali dan mematung.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengabaikan suasana asing disekitarnya, memilih mengikuti langkah kaki barunya. Tidak, itu memang kakinya karna ada ditubuhnya hanya saja kaki itu lebih panjang. Tidak pendek seperti miliknya. Ah, sudahlah, yang jelas ia tumbuh dewasa disini. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menemukan bangunan-bangunan aneh yang mungkin—memang—disebut rumah oleh orang seperti Luhan. Namun, tepat kakinya melangkah keluar dari lorong kecil itu. Ia terhenti diambang gang sempit menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa dihadapannya.

Banyak benda berjalan seperti milik Luhan—mobil—dan benda berjalan lain yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Ada yang kecil bahkan ada yang sangat besar. Sehun tidak tau ada mahluk lain yang bisa berjalan selain manusia dan hewan, tapi sekarang ia menyaksikannya sendiri.

Selain itu, banyak rumah-rumah—bangunan—tinggi yang seakan ingin menggapai langit saking tingginya rumah-tumah itu. Semuanya serupa, hanya rumah-rumah tak ada hutan dimanapun dan mendapati suara bising benda berjalan serta orang-orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

Mereka semua aneh..

Tin…tin…

"yak! Kau mau mati, eoh? Cepat minggir!"

Sehun menoleh kesumber suara tepat dibelakangnya dan mendapati seorang pria dengan penutup kepala yang aneh—helm—dan benda berjalan—motor—yang lebih kecil dari milik Luhan.

"aish! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat minggir!.." teriak si pria tua mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kesamping, mengisyaratkan Sehun agak bergeser. Sehun melakukannya dan pria tua kembali menjalankan motornya membuat Sehun berdecak kagum melihat benda itu

Sehun beralih menatap langit. Ia tak tau ia ada dimana, tapi, setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat langit dan matahari. Tempat ini menakjubkan, semua benda yang dilihatnya benar-benar luar biasa mengagumkan membuat kakinya melangkah lagi entah kemana. Setidaknya ia harus mencaritau dimana ini

**.**

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

"eh? Kenapa ?"

"ada kesalahan dengan pemotretan kemarin."

Sutradara Jinki berbalik menghadap Luhan yang terus mengekor meminta penjelasan tetang diulangnya pemotretan untuk poster.

"ini karna pengarah Kim Kibum tidak mempelajari data para pemain. Ada seseorang yang menyelip diantara pemain dan ikut berfoto."

Alis Luhan berkerut bingung. Sutradara Jinki menghela napas dan mengibaskan tangan ke udara "sudahlah, ikuti saja apa kataku." Dan lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang berpikir keras atas ucapannya. Tak mau terpikir berlarut-larut, Luhan mengedikan bahu dan melupakannya

Pemuda itu berbalik dan terpekik keras melihat wajah Jongin tepat dihadapannya

"hallo.." Jongin melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum lebar namun Luhan sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang hampir saja keluar. "terkejut?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap tajam Jongin yang cengengesan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya

"jangan terlalu keras memikirkan masalah tak penting." Jongin merangkul Luhan namun pemuda itu langsung menyentakan tangan Jongin yang bertengger di bahunya membuat Jongin tertawa keras.

"kau bertingkah seperti seekor induk singa ganas sejak kita bertemu lagi." komentar Jongin dan Luhan mengeram karenanya. Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi ucapan Jongin hingga Luhan memilih langkah menjauh dari Jongin dan bergegas untuk pemotretan.

"ckckck… ingat untuk mempersiapkan diri ditake selanjutnya." teriak Jongin namun Luhan tak mengubris dan terus berjalan ketenda "Xi Luhan!" teriak Jongin lagi cukup keras membuat Luhan berbalik menatpnya sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya pada Jongin dengan mata melotot. Jongin kembali tertawa sebelum memberitau lewat gerakan mulutnya

'take selanjutnya kita akan berciuman'

Luhan makin melebarkan mata. Mulutnya mengatup rapat melihat tawa Jongin yang menyebalkan, sampai-sampai keluar asap dari hidung dan telinganya saat ia mempertemukan kepalan tangan kanannya dengan tepalapak tangan kirinya dan berbagai umpatan untuk Jongin mengiringi tiap langkahnya masuk kedalam tenda

**.**

**.Rotation of time.**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

Jalan didepan Sehun terlihat sangat jauh namun langkahnya tak pernah goyah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan berjalan bisa mendapatkan informasi keberadaannya kini. Sebenarnya bukan jauh, hanya saja itu jalan berputar-putar yang tak ada habisnya. Jauh itu pemikiran Sehun karena ia melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang berbeda-beda

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah pemuda itu sadar kalau ia sudah melewati tempat itu berkali-kali. Iapun memilih berhenti dan melihat sekitar. Dengan wajah rupawan dan kostum yang dipakainya, ia cukup menjadi perhatian

Walaupun tubuhnya lebih besar. Selebihnya tak ada yang berubah selain Sehun si bocah 5 tahun hingga dengan polosnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu berdiri dihadapan seorang gadis SMA yang memakai seragam. Menghalangi jalan sang gadis

Gadis yang tengah focus kejalan mendonak menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya dan entah terpesona atau apa. Si gadis terlihat menhan napas dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya

"noona, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"ne?" rona merah diwajah gadis SMA pudar mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa karna Sehun lebih muda darinya. Ia terlihat berpikir sebelum rona itu kembali hadir dan kepalanya mengangguk malu-malu

Sehun melihat sekitar sebelum kembali menatap sigadis "bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke pengasingan selatan dari sini?"

Kerutan muncul didahi gadis SMA. Ia tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sehun dan memilih bertanya kembali namun Sehun hanya mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sama membuat si gadis menghela napas kehabisan mau. Ia tak memilki rona merah lagi dikedua pipinya

"padahal kau ini sangat tampan. Tapi, kenapa bertanya seaneh itu? Tidak ada pengasingan disini. Ini bukan zaman kepemimpinan para raja. Idiot!"

Si gadis hendak melangkah pergi namun Sehun yang berpikir seraya mendengarkan ucapan sigadis kembali bertanya membuat sigadis berbalik

"kalau begitu, ini zaman apa?" Sehun memberi jeda melihat sigadis menatapnya dengan sinis "siapa yang memimpin kalau bukan raja?" lanjut Sehun. Gadis tadi mendongak dan menunjuk sebuah gambar yang tertempel dilantai 3 sebuah gedung sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menurutnya aneh.

Sehun menatap gambar itu meneliti. Dalam pikirannya berkecemuk banyak pertanyaan, bagaiamana mungkin sebuah lukisan bisa memimpin Negara? Apa lagi itu lukisan seorang wanita.…

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time.**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

"arrrggghh!... bunuh aku!"

"arghh!"

"sudahlah, percuma kau melakukannya. Sudah terjadi." ujar Lay menarik Luhan yang berusaha mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan air didepan wastafel. Luhan memasang wajah masam menatap Lay yang menghela napas panjang, seakan Lay mengalami apa yang Luhan alami dilokasi syuting tadi siang

"aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Tapi, kau bertekat mengikuti syuting. Jadi, ambil saja resikonya saat berhadapan dengan si berengsek Kim Jong In. Sawi sudah menjadi kimci, jalani saja."

Luhan menarik dirinya keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan keruang tv lalu duduk disofa sambil mencemoh beberapa cemilan didalam toples yang ada diatas meja dengan bringas.

"sudahlah, bukan hanya sekali ini kau berciuman dengannya bukan?" Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap punggung Lay yang berlalu dibalik tangga lantai 2. Oh, ingatkan dia kalau saat ini tangannya memegang toples

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

**.**

Merasa berada didalam rumah dengan Lay tidak membantu, Luhan memilih keluar rumah agar dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang terus menyesali adegan dimana ia harus berciuman dengan Jongin si berengsek dilokasi syuting.

Sial!

Kalau tau rasanya tak akan baik. Ia memilih membiarkan kontrak itu dan mencari agensi lain yang mau menerimanya walau harus berkali-kali ikut audisi.

Tak terasa kakinya melangkah terlalu jauh dari rumah. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan berada ditengah jantung kota seoul menyaksikan kerlap kerlip lampu warna warni di Cheonggyecheon stream. Mungkin kakinya memang mengerti keadaan hatinya hingga membawanya ketempat itu. Dimana akan tersaji pemandangan yang sangat indah dimalam hari

Luhan berjalan kepinggir sungai dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh percikan kecil air sungai yang saat ini berwarna biru menyala evek dari lampu penerang.

Kepalanya berpaling melihat sekitar yang cukup ramai. Luhan merasa perasaannya sudah cukup membaik. Ia kembali menarik tangannya dan menghela napas panjang menatap kebawah sungai, dimana beberapa orang berdiri diatas batu yang dibentuk disekitar pinggiran sungai.

Alisnya mengereyit saat melihat salah seorang yang tengah berjonkok disekitaran sungai. Luhan merasa familiar dengan bentuk tubuh dan punggung lebar itupun mengitari jembatan dan turun kebawah untuk melihat lebih jelas sipemilik punggung.

"Sehun-shii?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah masam sebelum berpaling lagi mengacuhkan Luhan yang mengerjab sedikit tak terima sikap Sehun. Ia melangkah mendekati Sehun dan duduk berjongkok disebelah Sehun.

"hei? Gwenchanayo?" Sehun hanya diam. Luhan merasa seperti bicara sendiri tapi ia merasa lucu melihat wajah Sehun yang merenggut entah karena apa. Luhan lalu berpaling melihat hamparan sungai dihadapan mereka dan ikut mencelupkan tangannya kedalam sungai seperti Sehun

"kenapa kau tidak datang kelokasi syuting?" Luhan mendengar helaan napas tanpa jawaban dibeberapa menit berikutnya. "ck! Haruskah kau mengacuhkan orang yang bicara padamu?" Luhan menepuk permukaan air sungai sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Ia kembali mendengar helaan napas

"tolong jangan bicara dulu." Luhan menoleh pada Sehun "aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Sehun berdiri yang langsung diikuti Luhan.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek memperhatikan pemuda lainnya "kenapa kau masih mengenakan kostum ini?" tanya Luhan heran. Sehun beralih menatap dirinya sendiri

"pakaianku sobek," tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan. Refleks itu membuat Luhan kaget dan mundur selangkah sambil mengelus dada. Ia hendak meneriaki Sehun namun pemuda itu lebih dulu membuka mulut

"bisakah kau membantuku? Bisakah aku bertanya dan berikan aku jawaban yang masuk akal dan lebih jelas? Semua ini membuatku bingung. Aku sudah menanyakan beberapa kali pada … pada mahkluk sepertimu. Tapi, tapi mereka hanya mengatakan hal yang tidak kumengerti dan pergi begitu saja sambil mencibirku dengan sebutan aneh. Tak taukah kalau kalianlah yang aneh, semuanya sangat aneh. Argghh!.."

Sehun berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung sekitar sungai atau orang yang hanya kebetulan lewat. Luhan tak tau harus berbuat apa selain menarik Sehun menjauh sambil membungkuk beberapa kali pada orang-orang sekitar sungai.

"hei, bukankah itu Luhan?" tunjuk salah seorang remaja yang berdiri dipinggir sungai. Seorang teman yang berdiri disebelahnya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera.

"Luhan? actor yang sedang naik daun itu?" temannya mengangguk. Beberapa orang terlihat mulai berbisik-bisik melihat punggung Sehun dan Luhan yang menjauh

"mungkin hanya mirip." Tutur teman lainnya.

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

**.**

"baiklah, silahkan bertanya."

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan sambil melipat kaki disekitar lapangan Seoul plaza yang berdekatan dengan sungai Cheonggyecheon. Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun walau sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung mengingat beberapa pertanyaan dan ucapan Sehun kerap kali mereka bertemu.

Ia harap kali ini Sehun dapat berbicara normal. Maksudnya membicarakan topic yang bisa dimengerti dan dipahami orang-orang berpendidikan. Tapi, tidak usah terlalu rumit juga seperti menanyakan beberapa peraturan Negara di Korea Selatan. Ah, entahlah, itu hanya pemikiran orang setres

"beberapa kali aku bertanya ini tapi mahluk sepertimu mengatakan pertanyaanku aneh." Luhan tersadar dan segera focus pada pertanyaan Sehun yang doakan saja berbobot. Pemuda berbadan lebih tinggi menarik napas sebelum menghembuskanya menghadap lantai sekitar lapangan yang mereka duduki

"ini dimana?" Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang mengerjab sedikit bingung sebelum tersadar pemuda dihadapannya menunggu jawaban.

Luhan menengok kesana-kemari sebelum focus kewajah Sehun "Seoul plaza?" Sehun terlihat berpikir "apa kau juga ingin menanyakan tadi kita berada dimana?"

Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah seorang turis yang tersesat—walau Luhan sedikit tidak yakin karna wajah Sehun kental akan wajah orang korea—dan tidak tau seluk-beluk kota Seoul. Tapi, bukankah Sehun bermain drama dengannya? Ah, membingungkan. Mungkin jika pemuda itu bertanya lagi bisa menjadi petunjuk, semoga saja.

"apa kedua tempat sedekat itu disebut Negara? Ini Negara Seoul plaza?" Luhan memasang wajah cengo yang tampak bodoh "lalu, sungai aneh tadi. Apa itu juga Negara?"

Oh Tuhan! Kalau disuruh memilih antara menjawab pertanyaan Sehun atau seorang bocah playgrup yang bertanya bagaimana orang tuanya bisa membuat seorang adik untuknya (si bocah playgrup). Luhan akan memilih menjawab pertanyaan bocah polos itu dengan jujur walau resiko setelahnya ia akan dilabrak oleh ibu si bocah karna mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak.

Ah, Luhan? Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kenapa sampai sejauh itu?

"a-apa? Bagaimana tadi?" terlalu larut tetang pikiran bocah playgrup membuat Luhan lupa dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Pemuda berkulit albino itu menghela napas karna harus mengulang. Tapi, tidak apa, setidaknya Luhan bersikap lebih layak dari—mahluk sepertinya—yang lain.

"tempat tadi, apa itu juga Negara yang berbeda? Tempat dengan sungai aneh itu." Luhan merasa ia tidak waras lagi karna mengerti akan pertanyaan Sehun yang dianggapnya sedikit aneh.

Tapi, tidak baik membuat orang tersinggung atau mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti 'apa kau tidak pernah bersekolah?'. Oh, pemuda bernama Sehun itu punya bentuk wajah orang berpendidikan. Luhan tidak akan bertanya seperti itu

"tidak, tempat tadi dan tempat ini berada dinegara yang sama." Alis Sehun bertaut "hanya nama tempatnya yang berbeda, tapi mereka berada dinegara yang sama. Negara Korea Selatan."

"tunggu. Ini? Ini Korea?" Sehun menganga tak tau harus berkata apa. Semuanya semakin membingungkan saat Luhan mengangguk. Tidak, Korea yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Kemena istana raja? Kenama desa-desa kecil dan hutan-hutan?

"apa ada Negara lain atau tempat lain juga yang bernama Korea?" gumam Sehun namun masih bisa didengar Luhan

"mungkin dibeberapa belahan dunia yang tidak kita ketahui ada desa, kota atau provinsi bernama Korea. Tapi, Negara dengan nama Korea hanya dua. Korea utara dan Korea selatan. Kau bingung? Memangnya kau dari Negara mana?" Luhan memberi jeda melihat Sehun yang sibuk berpikir.

Ia juga berpikir, ingatannya melayang kemana pemotretan diulang karna kesalahan teknis, dan Luhan pikir, orang asing yang menyelip barisan adalah Sehun. Tau bahwa Jinki yang sangat teliti dalam memilih pemain tidak mungkin memasukan orang seperti Sehun yang harus melakukan pengarahan beberapa kali. Jinki tidak akan suka dengan orang seperti itu. Maka Luhan memilih kemungkinan Sehun adalah turis asing, walaupun tidak begitu yakin

"apa kau berasal dari Negara kuno?"

Sungguh, Luhan tak bermaksud menyinggung. Tapi, ia harus menanyakannya agar bisa menjadi instruktur wisata yang baik (?). hei? Sejak kapan ia mengambil jurusan pariwisata disekolahnya dulu? Ia bahkan belajar tetang dunia seni bukan hal semacam itu kkk~

"maaf, aku tak—"

"tahun berapa ini?" Sehun menggenggam lengan Luhan. Mendesak pemuda itu menjawab karna sesuatu yang dirasanya mustahil melintas diotaknya

"2014, wae?"

Degh!

Jika Luhan benar-benar tak punya sopan santun. Mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan ekspresi Sehun saat ini yang mengocok perut. Namun sial! Harus ia tahan agar tak keluar sebagai bunyi yang dari mulutnya karna itu tidak sopan. Sehun seperti baru saja melihat kiamat

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri membuat Luhan terkejut namun tetap ditempat memperhatikan pemuda itu yang berlari ketengah lapangan dan berputar melihat sekitarnya. Benar-benar aneh..

Sehun mulai mengerti. Ia pernah membaca sebuah buku dikuil selatan yang menjelaskan seperti apa berlangsungnya kehidupan. Dari terbentuknya bumi dan mahluknya serta bagaimana hancurnya dunia. Masa-masa yang dilalui dipertengahan, perkembangan zaman dan yang paling melekat diotaknya adalah semua itu disebut, masa depan.

Ia tidak tau bagaimana para biksu itu bisa menulis hal semacam itu. Tapi, kenyataanya buku itu berkata jujur. Masa depan yang diceritakan benar-benar ada dan Sehun berada disini. Di buku itu, masa depan tidak semenakjubkan ini. Yang dilihatnya sekarang, orang-orang berkendara dengan bola tapi, itu bukan kereta. Itu bahkan tidak ditarik seekor kuda.

Bangunan-bangunan yang dijelaskan tidak setinggi bangunan-bangunan dihadapannya hingga Sehun tak bisa melihat bintang dilangit karna terangnya tempat itu.

Sehun ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada ibunya. Oh, ayolah, walaupun ia berbadan besar dan bersikap err… mungkin bisa dibilang dewasa. Tapi, dia tetaplah Sehun berjiwa bocah 5 tahun. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bukan bocah yang cengeng. Tapi, berada ditempat seasing ini membuatnya merasa sendiri walau disekitarnya dipenuhi orang-orang masa depan. Tapi, ia sendirian orang dari masa lampau, bagimana tidak merasa sendiri?

"mengagumi Seoul?" Sehun tersadar dan berbalik mendapati Luhan yang menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggung dan tersenyum padanya.

Seoul? Apa itu nama ibu kota?

Sejak kapan ibu kota itu terbentuk?

Entahlah, yang terpenting sekarang. Ia harus mencari tau kenapa ia bisa berada di tahun 2014 dan bagaimana caranya kembali ke tahun 1940.

**.**

**Rotation of time**

**.2014.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bungkam. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa setelah mendengar semua cerita Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu rumit dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin Sehun terlalu banyak berkhayal hingga Luhan tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya membuat beberap pengunjung kedai kecil –tempat mereka makan setelah Luhan mengusulkan—menoleh kearah mereka dengan raut wajah beragam.

Sadar akan sikapnya. Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Ia lalu kembali duduk hendak menimpali cerita Sehun namun sesuatu yang ditayangkan ditv membuat perhatiannya teralih. Kedai itu mempunyai 1 bauh TV besar yang digantung disalah satu tiang penyangga berdekatan dengan lemari pendingin.

Otomatis jika ingin menonton. Semua mata hanya akan tertuju pada satu chanel. Chanel yang saat ini menayangkan cuplikan drama yang Luhan bintangi. Dan Luhan sadar beberapa pasang mata mulai mengarah padanya membuat pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya seraya mengeluarkan lembaran won dengan tangan lainnya dan meletakannya diatas meja sebelum menarik tangan Sehun dan berlari karna beberap pengunjung mulai mengejarnya.

Sehun sendiri kebingunagan saat tiba-tiba Luhan menarik dan menyuruhnya berlari. Lebih, bingungnya lagi, kenapa mereka dikejar?

Tapi, walau tidak tau alasannya. Sehun tetap berlari menyeimbangi Luhan karna pemuda itu kerap tertinggal dibelakang karna langkah pendeknya. Sehun yang tak sabar akhirnya menarik tangan Luhan berlari lebih cepat karna orang-orang itu semakin dekat. Sehun jadi teringat dimana dirinya dikejar para ninja yang ingin mengincar nyawanya itu hingga ia tiba-tiba berada ditempat ini.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berlari, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian hingga beberapa saat kemudian beberapa orang bergabung untuk mengejar mereka. Mungkin fans fanatic Luhan atau haters yang ingin mencakar dan menjambaknya. Entahlah

"kiri! Kiri! Sehun-ah masuk ke gang itu!" teriak Luhan kewalahan berlari dibelakang Sehun yang langsung berbelok masuk kesebuah gang walau ia tak tau apa itu gang. Ia hanya menurut kekiri saja saat ada jalan masih mengikut sertakan Luhan ditangan kanannya.

Tap tap atap tap…

Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar derap langkah kaki yang diiringi teriakan histeris dan ribiu-ribut lainnya yang menyangkut pautkan namanya. Dari derap langkah kaki, ia dapat memastikan seberapa banyak orang yang mengejarnya, dan itu mengerikan jika mereka sampai mendapatkan Luhan

Sementara Sehun disebelahnya sibuk mengatur deru napas dan keringatnya yang bercucuran seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dipagar rumah yang entah milik siapa. Mereka hanya sembarangan masuk halaman rumah melihat pagar rumah itu tak terkunci dan mengambil kesempatan saat melihat tumbuhan lebat disekitar pagar yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

Luhan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat orang-orang

"sudah pergi, mereka sudah pergi." Ujar Luhan terduduk lemas diatas rumput japan. Ia tau, ia tak bisa hidup normal lagi mulai sekarang. Ia tak bisa berjalan-jalan bebas lagi seperti dul, saat hanya beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.

Drama yang ia bintangi diisi para pemain terkenal yang otomatis juga ikut menyorot dirinya. Belum lagi, drama ini keluaran agensi ternama yang bisa memudahkan karir setiap bintang dalam naungannya.

Luhan melupakan itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun-shii?" tanya Luhan melihat Sehun yang langsung mengangguk "maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Tapi, terimakasih sudah membantuku." Sehun mengangguk lagi masih dengan mulut terbuka, sibuk menghirup napas karna merasa tidak cukup kalau lewat hidung. Ia butuh oksigen lebih banyak dan.. dan..

"air.."

"uh?"

Luhan bingung. Ia tak punya air. Ia juga haus karna berlari seperti itu, tapi, Sehun benar-benar terlihat dehidrasi.

"Sehun-shii? Sehun-shii? Kau kenapa? Sehun-shii, jangan membuakut takut!" Luhan penik seraya menmgguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja kejang-kejang.

"otokhae?~" Luhan menghentikan guncangannya dan mengacak rambutnya "Sehun-shii? Kau kenapa?" Luhan kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun namun tiba-tiba Sehun tak bergerak membuat Luhan semakin panic.

Pemuda itu menempelkan telunjuknya dibawah lubang hidung Sehun dan tak merasakan deru napas Sehun. Matanya membulat, kepalanya turun dan menempelkannya didada Sehun untuk mendengar detak jantung pemuda itu yang cukup membuatnya legah karna masih berdetak.

Luhanpun segera memposisikan dirinya seperti semula dan terpekik kaget melihat Sehun yang membuka lebar-lebar matanya. Luhan melihat dengan jelas karna cahaya dari lampu dari balkon rumah itu. Luhan pikir Sehun kerasukan namun detik berikutnya ia merasa ertipu karna Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak membuatnya mendelik kearah pemuda itu

"hahahaha… kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi, hyung." Sehun masih terus tertawa tak perduli dengan tatapan tajam Luhan. Sama sekali tak mengerikan seperti milik ratu munafik yang menjatuhkan ibunya itu, atau ayahnya sendiri, raja yang menurutnya sangat lemah.

"diamlah!" pekik Luhan menutup mulut Sehun yang terus tertawa dengan telapak tangannya.

Cklek!

"siapa disana?"

Luhan langsung bergeser dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya mendengar seruan dari rumah itu.

Terdengar langkah kaki menapaki tanah dan beberapa saat kemudian derap langkah terdengar mendekati mereka membuat Luhan menggigit kerah bajunya. Jangan sampai mereka dikira macam-macam. Misalnya, mencuri?

Oh tidak! Luhan punya banyak uang dan dia punya rumah. Ia bisa membeli semua kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Dia juga actor yang baru naik daun, sangat tidak elit jika esok hari wajahnya akan terpampang diberita TV dengan judul ?... dengan judul?... ingin mencuri pagar ? mungkin? Ah, itu sangat konyol

Mencuri pagar? Kedengaran kurang keren, ia terdengar sangat merana…

"hei?! A-apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"

Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan tak sadar orang bodoh yang sebelumnya ia hormati dengan bersikap sopan seperti menahan tawa saat Sehun bersikap aneh yang menurutnya lucu?—Mungkin? Entahlah—sudah berdiri membuat persembunyian mereka cepat terbongkar.

Apa sih yang ada dikepala orang itu?

Bagaimana mungkin ia memperlihatkan diri saat situasi berkata mereka harus bersembunyi? Baboya?!

Jadi, merasa percuma. Luhanpun ikut keluar dan memperlihatkan diri lalu meminta si pemilik rumah agar membiarkannya pergi jika menginginkan tanda tangannya. Eh? Kenapa ia terdengar sombong sekali?

Tapi… sebelum itu…

"bolehkah aku minta air?"

Oh, memalukan! .

.

.

.

To Be Countinue~

Ell note :

Hallo~

Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Gak yah? Yaudah… Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang masih bersedia baca FF ini. Sayonara~


	4. Chapter 4

ROTATION OF TIME

4

Sehun-Luhan

E

.

.

Drama, Romance, little fantasy

**.**

**.**

**.**

typo

**.**

Preview~

Apa sih yang ada dikepala orang itu?

Bagaimana mungkin ia memperlihatkan diri saat situasi berkata mereka harus bersembunyi? Baboya?!

Jadi, merasa percuma. Luhanpun ikut keluar dan memperlihatkan diri lalu meminta si pemilik rumah agar membiarkannya pergi jika menginginkan tanda tangannya. Eh? Kenapa ia terdengar sombong sekali?

Tapi… sebelum itu…

"bolehkah aku minta air?"

Oh, memalukan! .

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapt 4

**.**

**.Rotation of time- 2014-.**

**.**

Tuttt….

"yeoboseo?"

"YAK! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGANGKATNYA?!" Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara bentakan diseberang sana menggema memenuhi gendang telingnya.

Sehun yang duduk disbelah pemuda itu hanya memberi tatapan bingung dan penasaran

"aku lupa menyalakannya…., jangan marah-marah.." tutur Luhan malas-malasan karna lelah berlari, sementara air yang mereka tunggu belum dtang juga. Terdengar helaan napas panjang diseberang sana

"baiklah, kau ada dimana?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih memasang raut wajah sama

"aku tidak tau."

"mwo?" Luhan beralih menatap pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang namja yang menatap heran mereka (Luhan & Sehun)

"akan kuhubungi nanti kalau kutau ini dimana." Dan tanpa persetujuan Lay. Luhan langsung mematikan sambungannya membuat Lay berteriak kesal diseberang sana mencibir sang actor

"aku pulang~" lirih pemuda yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu yang tertutup sambil menatap penasaran Luhan dan Sehun.

Dari apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu, Luhan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu tinggal dirumah ini. Rumah yang entah milik siapa hingga seenaknya mereka meminta minum

Sebagai orang yang mengerti tatakrama. Luhan berdiri dan menyuruh Sehun mengikutinya lalu membungkuk kearah pemuda itu setelah memberi salam dan senyum manis.

"nuguya?" pemuda itu berjalan mendekat saat seorang ajjushi mendatangi mereka dengan nampan berisi jus segar dalam gelas. Pemuda itu beralih menatap si ajjushi yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat

"ah, tuan muda." Pemuda itu menatap nampan dan wajah ajjushi secara bergantian sebelum menatap Luhan & Sehun "nuguya?" tanyanya lagi. ahjjushi tadi berjalan kemeja Luhan dan Sehun lalu meletakan nampannya

"mereka kehausan," ajjushi mempersilahkankan Luhan dan Sehun duduk kembali sebelum beralih menatap si tuan muda

"pelayan Kim sudah mempersiapkan air hangat untuk anda." Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lalu hendak berlalu menaiki tangga, namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik lagi mengahampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah meminum jusnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa aneh, minuman itu berwarna merah seperti darah. Ia mengendus dan menjilatinya membuat yang melihat sedikit heran namun Luhan langsung menyuruhnya untuk meneguk minuman itu lalu beralih pada si ajjushi dan si pemuda

"dia memang seperti itu." Luhan tersenyum konyol. Ia beralih menatap sipemuda yang terus memandanginya

"kau… kau Luhan kan?" Sedikit panic, Luhan coba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia memasang raut heran sebelum merubahnya lagi dengan tersenyum manis dan pura-pura menggaruk tengkuknya, ia mulai berakting.

"ah, semirip itukah aku dengan actor pendatang baru itu?" sipemuda menautkan alis lalu beralih menatap Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

Luhan meringis kecil menatap Sehun yang menjilati gelasnya, cepat ia meraih gelas itu dan memelototi Sehun yang langsung mengembungkan pipinya, membuat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terlihat sangat imut hingga sipemuda pemilik rumah terpekik memujinya.

"AH! KYEOPTA!" pemuda itu lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah cengo "baiklah, aku tidak perduli kau Luhan atau bukan." Luhan tersenyum dan diam-diam bernapas lega karna tak perlu harus berakting lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba si pemuda pemilik rumah mendekat dan duduk disofa menengahi Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan heran, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum beralih menatap ajjushi yang sudah berbalik pergi. "siapa namamu?" genit pemuda itu kearah Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dengan raut wajah bodoh

"Sehun.." singkat Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya, si pemuda yang melihat itu ikut menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sementara Luhan? Ia hanya memasang raut wajah malas menatap langit-langit

"margamu?"

"Oh.."

"berapa umurmu?"

"5 tahun"

Pemuda genit yang sedari tadi memasang senyum langsung terdiam. Luhan menatap cengo kearah Sehun, seakan-akan waktu baru saja di pause setelah jawaban Sehun, tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan lalatpun terdiam pada tempatnya

Krik…

Krik..

Krik….

"haha. Haha. AHAHAHA!" setelah hening beberapa menit, suasana terasa hidup kembali saat gelak tawa Luhan menggema dalam ruangan. Sehun dan pemuda pemilik rumah beralih menatap Luhan yang terpingkal. Pemuda pemilik rumah menatap Sehun dengan intens memikirkan jawaban Sehun lalu ikut tertawa bersama Luhan sambil terpingkal-pingkal kelantai meninggalkan Sehun yang heran dengan tingkah mereka.

"kau sangat berbakat menjadi comedian, Sehun-shii" Sehun memasang raut wajah datar. Malas mendengar lagi hal yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

Selang 2 menit kemudian. Luhan dan sipemuda berhenti tertawa seraya menghapus lelehan air mata yang sedikit mengalir sambil cecikikan mengingat kejadian tadi.

"hhh…hhh..kkk~ baiklah, katakana umurmu yang sebenarnya." Sipemuda pemilik rumah masih ingin tau, tak perduli dengan kajadian barusan.

"aku berkata yang sebenarnya, usiaku 5 tahun." Sipemuda terlihat menghela napas sambil mengibas tangan keudara. "sudahlah Sehun-shii, perutku sangat sakit untuk tertawa lagi. Katakan yang sebenarnya…"

Luhan yang sudah bisa menguasai diri tiba-tiba teringat cerita Sehun dikedai ramyun. Ia beranggapan Sehun terlalu banyak berkhayal hingga tanpa ragu menceritakan hal konyol itu pada orang tak dikenal.

"ah, maaf, maksudnya dia line 95. Bukan 5 tahun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sela Luhan saat Sehun hendak menjawab. Pemuda pemilik rumah mengangguk-angguk dan beralih menatap Sehun yang terlihat tak mengerti apa-apa.

"jadi kau kelahiran tahun 1995?" Sehun mengerutkan alis sebelum menggeleng

"ani, kata eomma. Aku kelahiran 1940"

Krik…

Krik..

Sipemuda pemilik rumah kembali terdiam. Luhan yang mengerti situasi langsung menengahi, ia berdiri dan menarik Sehun ikut berdiri.

"ah, sudah sangat malam. Dia memang seperti ini kalau sudah sangat mengantuk, mungkin sebaiknya kami pulang dan beristirahat." Si pemuda pemilik rumah tersadar dari keterdiamannyapun ikut berdiri

"ah~ arrseo." Pemuda itu berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun dan Luhan menuju pintu lalu membukakannya untuk mereka "eum… bagaimana kalau aku mengantar kalian?" tawarnya, Luhan menggeleng seraya mengangkat tangan didepan dada

"ani ani, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"baiklah kalau begitu,eung.. hati-hati Luhan-shii, Sehun-shii!" Pemuda itu melambai sementara Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar sipemuda menyebut namanya. Menyadari gelagat Luhan, pemuda itu melanjutkan "maksudku, kau sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Jadi, aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Hhh… lagi pula, seorang actor sepertinya tak mungkin datang kerumahku dan mengemis air, hahaha…" Luhan tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia pikir pemuda itu mengenalinya

"ah~ geurae? Kalau begitu terimakasih atas minumannya.. err.."

"Kyungsoo, panggil saja aku Kyungsoo" ptotong Kyungsoo sadar belum memperkenalkan diri

"ne, gomawo Kyungsoo-shii. Kami pergi dulu." Luhan menarik Sehun setelah membungkuk dan melihat Kyungsoo mulai melambai. Ia berbalik dan membungkuk lagi kearah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu saat ia dan Sehun sampai diluar pagar.

Tak melihat punggung Sehun dan Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dan memasang raut wajah sinis seraya mendengus

"Luhan-shii, kau baru menapaki anak tangga didunia hiburan, tapi sudah mau membuat skandal baru." Kyungsoo terkikik "Oh Sehun. ne?" Kyungsoo berdecak dan berbalik memasuki rumahnya

**.**

**. **

**Rotation of time - 2014**

**.**

"hei." Luhan menoyor punggung Sehun yang berjalan didepannya membuat pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Luhan "kau tau? Sebaiknya kau tidak menceritakan fantasimu itu pada orang lain." Sehun mengerutkan alis bingung. Luhan menghela napas dan mengajaknya duduk dibangku kecil yang ada dipinggir jalan sepi itu.

"mereka akan mengangapmu idiot, atau yang lebih parahnya tidak waras." Luhan menghela napas lagi "mungkin, awalnya mereka mengira kau hanya melucu. Tapi, kalau kau terus membicarakan hal yang tak masuk akal. Mereka akan beranggapan jauh." Luhan beralih menatap Sehun disebelahnya. Pemuda itu memasang raut wajah datar, dan sejak kapan Luhan menyimpulkan raut itu sebagai ketidak mengertian Sehun akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"baiklah," Luhan bertepuk tangan sekali "intinya jangan menceritakan apa yang sudah kau ceritakan padaku pada orang lain. Jangan berkata bahwa umurmu 5 tahun atau kau lahir ditahun 1940. Itu aneh, kau hanya akan membuat mereka menyeretmu kerumah sakit jiwa."

Idiot!

Entah sudah kebepa kalinya Luhan menghela napas. Sehun masih tak mengerti membuat Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeram kesal kearah Sehun

"baiklah aku menyerah! Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak perduli jika mereka menyeretmu kerumah sakit jiwa atau kerehabilitasi lansia!" Luhan menarik napas hendak melanjutkan ocehannya saat sesuatu berdering dari saku celannya.

"yeoboseo?" seperti terakhir kali ponselnya bordering. Luhan kembali menjauhkannya karna teriakan diseberang sana. Itu Lay menanyakan keberadaannya tapi Luhan dengan bodohnya masih tak tau karna lupa bertanya. Disitu juga sangat gelap dan jarang dilewati kendaraan.

"hyeong.."

"kau bersama siapa?" tanya suara diseberang sana saat mendengar panggilan Sehun yang heran melihat Luhan berbicara sendiri, dirumah Kyungsoo, ia juga melihat Luhan bicara sendiri—menelepon—. Sejenak Luhan mendiamkan ponselnya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk diam. Lay kembali bertanya karna Luhan tak menjawab, pemuda itu malah mengalihkan pertanyaan dengan berkata untuk segera menjemputnya kedareah dengan cirri-ciri yang ia sebutkan, tak perduli Lay menemukannya atau tidak.

Luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya kesaku celana sebelum duduk kembali disamping Sehun "dengar, jika managerku datang. Kau harus bersembunyi, jangan memperlihatkan dirimu dihadapannya, Okay!" Luhan menghela napas lagi

"Sehun-shii, bisakah kau tak memasang raut wajah seperti itu? Itu membuatku merasa bicara dengan orang yang tidak waras."

Tapi, ak rasa kau memang sedikit tidak waras

"hhh… baiklah, lupakan." Ucap Luhan akhirnya saat Sehun masih memasang raut wajah yang sama.

Hening…

Luhan dan Sehun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing seraya memperhatikan tiap kendaraan yang lewat. Keduanya tak berniat memulai percakapan. Luhan yang lelah karna Sehun terus memasang raut wajah datar yang membuatnya malas dan letih, seakan-akan Sehun tak mendengar dan membuat ia bicara sia-sai. Sehun sendiri banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, saking banyaknya. Ia tak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai bosan

"Sehun-shii/hyeong" Luhan menghela napas lagi dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya

"tadi,,, sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo. Kenapa orang-orang mengejar kita?" Luhan terlihat putus asa. Apa Sehun terlalu bodoh? Ia tau, ia bukan actor internasional yang mungkin terkenal dinegara Sehun. Tapi, tak bisakah pemuda itu membaca situasi agar Luhan tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar? Lagi pula, kalau Sehun tau, pasti pemuda itu sudah memanfaatkannya. Namun nyatanya Sehun seperti idiot

"apa dinegaramu. Seorang artis tidak dikejar dan dikerumuni saat berada ditempat umum?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan menghela napas sabar "baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tau apa itu artis?" dengan polosnya Sehun menggeleng. Luhan menepuk dahinya seraya mengeram kesal mengusap wajahnya

"sebenarnya kau bersekolah atau tidak?! Kenapa kau sangat idiot, eoh?!" Luhan tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi, ia sudah mencapai puncak kesabaran. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"dipengasingan selatan tidak ada sekolah, dan hanya anak-anak para bangsawan yang boleh masuk sekolah di ibukota kerajaan. Sementara gelar bangsawan eomma sudah dicabut sejak ia diturunkan dari tahta dan diasingkan keselatan." Sehun menunduk, mengingat itu membuatnya kembali merindukan eommanya. Luhan yang mendengar cerita Sehun merasa iba namun tak tau harus bicara apa.

Kenapa cerita Sehun seolah-olah semuanya benar-benar terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.Rotation of time - 2014**

**.**

"apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo masuk.." ucap Lay melihat Luhan yang enggan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah. Ia masih berdiri disamping mobil seraya mengamati bagasi

Lay yang melihat gelagat Luhan sedikit heran hingga pemuda itu menoleh pada sang manager "kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin diluar." Lay hanya mengedikan bahu lalu masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Luhan diluar

Melihat punggung Lay berlalu dibalik pintu. Luhan langsung berjalan kebagasi mobil. Ia membuka bagasi itu hingga Sehun yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk kesana menghirup napas legah

"gwenchana?" tanya Luhan membantu Sehun keluar dari bagasi. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berterimakasih

"apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" Sehun menghela napas sebelum beralih menatap Luhan

"aku sangat ingin pulang. Tapi, aku tidak tau caranya.." Sehun kembali menunduk lesuh

Luhan benar-benar tak tega jika dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. tapi, ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Ia ingin mempercayai Sehun dan menghiburnya tapi, ayolah….. itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal

Hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada di cerita dongeng atau film-film karangan novelis. Apa Sehun terlalu banyak membaca komik dan novel? Atau, menonton film dengan genre fantasy hingga membuatnya berkhayal mengalami hal yang sama dalam cerita? Oh, itu keterlaluan

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Seperti yang ada didrama-drama. Luhan hendak pergi namun Sehun menahan dan membuat Luhan berbalik dengan raut wajah bertanya

"hyeong, bolehkah aku ikut masuk? Disini sangat dingin.."

Luhan menatap lekat raut wajah Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan dikegelapan seperti ini. Kulitnya yang putih pucat seakan bersinar sendiri dalam ruang yang samar akan cahaya itu.

Eh?

Luhan langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir jauh pikiran konyol yang hinggap diotaknya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan mengerutkan alis bingung, ia lalu menepuk bahu Luhan hingga pemuda itu berhenti menggeleng

"kau kenapa, hyeong?"

"a-ah, gwenchana, haha.." kikuk Luhan

Babo! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Xi Luhan?!

Sehun menghela napas. Ia pikir terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. "jadi, bolehkah aku ikut masuk, hyeong?" ulang Sehun. Luhan kembali menatapnya sedikit berpikir.

Luhan tidak tega membiarkan Sehun diluar dan kedinginan. Tapi, dia juga tidak mau Lay memarahinya saat melihat Sehun lalu mengusir pemuda itu tanpa belas kasihahan. Ia terus berpikir sementara tubuhnya dan Sehun sudah sedikit menggigil karna hawa menusuk malam hari kota Seoul.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi melawan cuaca. Luhan beralih melihat rumahnya, tepatnya jendela kamarnya. Ia mejetikan jari saat sebuah ide melintas diotaknya namun ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Sehun. Tapi, setidaknya harus dicoba bukan?

"eum, apa kau bisa memanjat?" Sehun sedikit bingung namun ia tetap mengangguk. Luhan tau ini cukup berbahaya tapi,,, sama saja dengan membeku diluar rumah. Luhan beralih menatap jendela kamarnya yang terdapat balkon kecil seluas jendela kamar itu.

"kau lihat jendela itu?" Luhan menunjuk jendela yang baru Sehun ketahui itu disebut jendela. Yeah, dizamannya jendela bolong-bolong tanpa kaca. "kalau kau bisa, naiklah kesana dan tunggu aku membukakannya." Sehun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kebawah jendela Luhan sementara Luhan sudah masuk kedalam rumah dan bertemu Lay yang duduk didepan TV sambil menikmati cemilan.

"hei, acara favoritemu sudah dimulai.." ucap Lay mengayunkan tangan untuk memanggil Luhan duduk disebelahnya namun Luhan malah melewatinya dan naik kelantai atas membuat Lay terheran-heran "eoh? Tidak biasanya ia melewatkan acara ini." tidak mau ambil pusing, Lay kembali melanjutkan menonton

Tok! PRAAAKK! SREEEKK

Lay langsung memutar badannya kebelakang saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar. Ia meletakan cemilannya diatas meja dan beranjak pergi untuk mencaritau. Sementara Sehun yang tengah memanjat sudah mengumpat karna pakaiannya tersangkut duri pohon kaktus dekat jendela diruang tamu

Pemuda itu coba melepas pakaiannya dengan hati-hati namun malah sobek dan membuatnya sedikit panic menutupi bagian sobek itu hingga kakinya tak sengaja membentur kaca. Ia menoleh kedepan, tepat kedalam rumah Luhan dan mendapati Lay yang berjalan-jalan disana. Sehun melotot dan menjadi panic, Lay terlihat menuju pintu keluar. Dengan cepat Sehun memanjat tembok dinding rumah Luhan mengabaikan bajunya yang sobek hingga sampai didepan jendela Luhan yang terbuka.

Disana Luhan sudah menunggunya dan membantu Sehun lalu membawanya masuk kedalam. Sementara itu Lay yang sudah sampai diluar tak mendapati apa-apa kembali masuk dan melanjutkan menonton.

"gwenchana?" tanya Luhan menggiring Sehun keatas sofa

"ne.." Sehun duduk diatas sofa seraya menutupi bagian pahanya. Luhan yang melihat itu sedikit heran, namun setelah menemukan alasannya Luhan berbalik kearah lemari dan mengambil sepasang baju untuk Sehun

"ganti pakaianmu dengan ini. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucapnya berjalan kearah pintu setelah meletakan sepasang pakaian diatas ranjang.

Seperginya Luhan, Sehun berjalan keranjang dan mengambil pakaian itu. Ia lalu mengamati kamar Luhan dengan saksama. Banyak benda-benda aneh disana namun ia tak perduli dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang diisi beberapa makanan dan cemilan dalam toples. Ia berjalan kearah Sehun yang sibuk mengamati pajangan foto didinding kamar Luhan.

"bukankah itu kau, hyeong?" tanya Sehun menyadari keberadaan Luhan. tangannya menunjuk sebuah foto. Luhan beralih kefoto itu dan tersenyum

"ne, itu aku." Sehun manautkan kedua alisnya

"Lukisannya benar-benar terlihat nyata." Kagum Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan mendekatinya setelah meletakan semua makanan dikarpet cokelat yang ada didekat sofa

"itu bukan lukisan, itu foto." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar dokepalanya "apa kau tidak pernah melihat foto?" tanya Luhan menangkap kebingungan Sehun

Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu menggeleng, namun, detik berikutnya ia teringat sesuatu "ah, aku pernah melihatnya dibangunan besar yang ada disana" ia menunjuk keluar jendela Luhan "noona itu berkata bahwa lukisan itu yang memimpin Negara" Luhan menautkan kedua alis tak mengerti. Sehun yang mendapati raut wajah seperti itu hanya menghela napas dan berjalan kesofa "sudahlah, jangan dengarkan aku."

Melihat Sehun seperi itu, Luhan menjadi rasa bersalah dan menghampiri pemuda itu. "ige, kau belum makan bukan?" ia mengambil makanan dan cemilan yang terletak diatas karpet dan membawanya kesofa dimana Sehun duduk. Sehun menerima dan mengamatinya

"itu namanya pizza. Cobalah.." Luhan mengambil sepotong pizza dan menyodorkan kedepan bibir Sehun yang langsung membuka mulutnya menggigiti potongan pizza itu. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat serius mengecapi rasa pizzanya.

"otthe?" Luhan menanti respon Sehun. Melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini membuat Luhan ingin mempercayai cerita Sehun. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti tak mengenal zaman ini. Tapi, kalaupun benar Sehun lahir ditahun 1940, kenapa ia masih terlihat sangat muda? Itu sulit dipercaya

Selesai mengunyah, Sehun mengambil lagi potongan pizza, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Luhan. namun, dari tindakan Sehun. Luhan tau kalau pemuda itu menikmatinya. Akhirnya mereka makan bersama dan baru terlelap pukul 3 pagi.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time - 1940**

**.**

**.**

"apa kau yakin dengan informasi itu?"

"saya yakin yang mulia, pihak barat sediri yang menugaskan seorang pelajar untuk membawa yang mulia ratu Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengelus dagu seraya memsang raut wajah serius. Ia lalu kembali menatap Siwon yang menunduk hormat dihadapannya

"jika pihak barat sendiri yang merencanakan ini." Kyuhyun menjeda "aku akan mempercayakan keselamatan ratuku pada mereka. Kau boleh melepas tugas ini." Siwon mengangguk sekali dengan tegas. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menatap langit-langit ruangan

"kenapa semuanya serumit ini?" sang raja tersenyum kecut sebelum beralih lagi menatap Siwon "bagaimana dengan putraku?" Sekilas Siwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menanti dengan harapan Siwon menemukan putra mahkota

"maafkan saya yang mulia." Terdengar sang raja menghela napas "tapi…" Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun kembali berharap. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah melihat rajanya seperti itu, ia terkesan memberi harapan yang sia-sia

Siwon melihat kesana-kemari sebelum mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung dengan tingkahnya "dari apa yang diselidiki utusan wakil perdana menteri Yesung. Apa yang terjadi pada putra mahkota sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis dan memperbaiki duduknya

"apa maksudmu?" Siwon sedikit menengok kebelakang sebelum beralih lagi pada Kyuhyun

"bukankah pangeran Henry juga hilang dengan cara yang sama?"

Dheg!

Kyuhyun tersentak. Setelah sekian lama, hal ini kembali hinggap ditelingannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan adiknya itu.

"mungkinkah mereka ada ditempat yang sama?" gumam Kyuhyun namun masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon

"hamba tidak terlalu yakin yang mulia, tapi…" Siwon menjeda "jika yang mulia putra mahkota Sehun tidak kembali, maka akan semakin sulit untuk mengembalikan kedudukan ratu Sungmin karna bagaimanapun, kerajaan tidak boleh dipimpin oleh seorang ratu. Wakil perdana menteri Yesung pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini." jeda lagi

"seperti yang kita ketahui. Wakil perdana menteri Yesung mempunyai seorang putra yang sebaya dengan gongju Tiffany. Jika yang mulia putra mahkota Sehun tidak kembali, keadaan akan semakin rumit. Tidak hanya ratu Sungmin yang kehilangan kedudukan selamanya, tapi…. Saya khawatir dengan masa depan Negara ini yang mulia."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang seraya memejamkan mata. Ia lalu menatap lantai sebelum mendongak menatap tajam lilin yang ada disampingnya

"pergi dan caritau bagaiamana putra mahkota dan adiku bisa menghilang." Ia beralih menatap Siwon dengan tajam "kalau perlu.." Kyuhyun menjeda "pergilah ketempat dimana mereka berada"

.

.

.

To Be Countinue~

.

.

.

Ell note :

Terimakasih buat yang masih bersedia baca FF ini ^^. Oke! Kayaknyanya banyak yang nanya soal terusan FF lainnya ne?

Gini, Ell bakal tetap lanjutin. Tapi, tunggu pas ada liburan panjaaaaaang banget. Ell bukan anak SMA lagi yang banyak santainya. Yeah, ada santainya juga sih. Cuma, pas segang biasa teman datang ngajakin keluar. Kalau ditolakan juga gak enak mereka datang jauh-jauh. Malam Ell banyak kerjaan yang harus selesai besok, lusa atau munggu berikutnya *banyak alasan* tapi, bener kok, suerrr….. Ell pengen banget lanjutin FF yang lain dalam waktu dekat, tapi Ell benar-benar gak bisa cepat-cepat. Mungkin bisa, bisa, Ell bakal ngotot kalau EXO comeback atau reality show yang nayangin kehidupan mereka sehari-hari udah dipublis. Tapi, mungkin nunggu mereka comeback dulu yah? Gak perduli Ell dimarahin karna kerja gak beres, pokoknya Ell bakal ngotot kalau reality show itu udah dipublish dalam waktu dekat ini. Ya pokoknya bakal tetap Ell lanjut kok. Tenang aja.. oke!

Ah ya, soal Rotation Of Time. Ell lagi semangat ngetik FF ini. tapi, kayaknya gak ditunggu yah? Apa FF nya ngebosenin? Kalau gitu, bisa kasih Ell saran mau digimanain bagusnya? Bisakah?

Yaudah, SAYONARA~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! Sebelumnya Ell Cuma mau bilang kalau di chapt-chapt sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Itu Tahunnya 1640, bukan 1940. Sorry, Ell keliru ngetik chapt 1 nya terus kebawa-bawa sampe chapt kemarin. Mulai sekarang Ell bakal ngetik 1640 di bagian .. err.. apa yah namanya? Yah, pokoknya di masa ke pemerintahan raja Oh Kyuh Hyun.

Setelah di pikir-pikir. Tahun 1940, itu zaman udah sedikit modern sementara di sini Sehun ndeso banget -_-. Tahun 1940 juga kapal laut udah ada yang pernah datang ke Korea. 1940 juga udah lewat dari penjajahan Jepang sementara di sini Ell butuh peran orang-orang Jepang. 1940 juga dekat dengan masa renkarnasi Sehun dan dekat tahun 2014 juga. Jadi, balik aja angka 9-nya jadi 6 karna sekali lagi ini kekeliruan Ell yang gak mikir ulang sebelum ngetik.

Yaudah, silahkan di lanjut!

.

.

ROTATION OF TIME

5

Sehun-Luhan

E

.

.

Drama, Romance, little fantasy

**.**

**.**

**.**

typo

**.**

Preview~

"seperti yang kita ketahui. Wakil perdana menteri Yesung mempunyai seorang putra yang sebaya dengan gongju Tiffany. Jika yang mulia putra mahkota Sehun tidak kembali, keadaan akan semakin rumit. Tidak hanya ratu Sungmin yang kehilangan kedudukan selamanya, tapi…. Saya khawatir dengan masa depan Negara ini yang mulia."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang seraya memejamkan mata. Ia lalu menatap lantai sebelum mendongak menatap tajam lilin yang ada disampingnya

"pergi dan caritau bagaiamana putra mahkota dan adiku bisa menghilang." Ia beralih menatap Siwon dengan tajam "kalau perlu.." Kyuhyun menjeda "pergilah ketempat dimana mereka berada"

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**5**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan. Selama itu Sehun hanya mengunci diri di kamar Luhan. Ia tak pernah keluar keliling Seoul lagi. Nama kota yang baru ia ingat ada di zamannya. Namun, Seoul yang sekarang lebih menakjubkan. Tak berupa pedesaan kuno yang ramai dengan pasar dan satu kerajaan yang di namakan Bukyeong berdiri kokoh di tengah kota.

Sehun pikir, saat ia kembali ia akan berkeliling negeri. Banyak hal yang tidak di ketahuinya dari zamannya. Bahkan Seoul yang ibu kota negaranya sendiri. Sehun mengenal Seoul dengan sebutan Seora-beol karna eommanya lebih sering mengajarinya hanja dari pada Hangeul. Tapi, sebagai rayakyat Bukyeong, Sehun menyebutnya Syeo-beul yang berarti ibu kota kerajaan. Tapi, Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa di zaman ini Syeo-beul dan beberapa orang di zamannya menyebut Syeo-ul berubah menjadi Seo-ul.

Mungkin agar lebih mudah di lafalkan?

Sehun juga hanya makan di kamar Luhan saat pemuda itu pulang dari lokasi syuting yang Sehun tau sebagai tempat pembuatan film. Luhan mengajarinya banyak hal tentang masa depan dan Sehun menceritakan banyak hal tentang zamannya. Luhan berkata Sehun tak cukup pintar dalam sejarah dan Sehun pikir Luhan itu peramal hingga ia tau apa saja yang akan terjadi di zamannya.

Suatu hari Luhan membawakannya sebuah buku dengan tebal bercenti-centi. Sehun tak cukup pintar dalam Hangeul walau eommanya bukan bangsawan lagi. Hei, perubahan gelar bukan berarti sesuatu yang telah di pelajari hilang begitu saja. Kebanyakan bangsawan kelas atas lebih sudi mempelajari hanja dari pada Hangeul yang sering di gunakan rakyat jelata. Begitupun eomma Sehun yang di biasakan dengan hanja sejak kecil dan di turunkan juga pada Sehun

Sementara buku tebal itu di tulis menggunakan Hangeul. Ia hanya memandanginya membuat Luhan meragukan kepintaran Sehun. Namun, seakan mengingat sesuatu Luhan merebut buku itu dan membacakannya untuk Sehun. Beberapa kali raja Oh dan eommanya disebut-sebut dalam catatan.

Ia tau permaisuri Ryewook memang munafik namun ia tak tau bagaimana caranya membuat ratu itu turun tahta seperti yang ada di buku. Tapi, di lain pihak ia juga tak mau permaisuri Ryewook turun tahta dan membuat eommanya kembali ke tangan appanya yang bodoh dan lemah—menurut Sehun—itu.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Sehun juga mencaritau cara kembali ke zamannya. Ia mengingat-ingat proses kedatangannya ke sini namun tak satupun yang melintas kecuali para ninja yang ingin membunuhnya. Ia bahkan mempraktekkan dirinya yang berbaring lalu seakan-akan seseorang hendak menusuknya.

Tunggu..

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri menyentuh dada kirinya. Waktu itu salah satu ninja ingin menusuk jantungnya namun tiba-tiba ia terbangun dalam situasi yang aneh. Jika Sehun berpikir realistis, harusnya saat itu ia mati. Tapi, kenapa saat ini ia hidup dan baik-baik saja?

Mati tapi, hi…dup?

Sehun menahan napas. Ia teringat sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri lemari Luhan, mencari pakaian aneh yang ia kenakan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menariknya keluar. Sehun menyentakan pakaian putih itu dan memeriksa setiap kantongnya namun tak menemui apa-apa.

Sehun berkeliling kamar Luhan mencari potongan kain yang di berikan Heechul noona. Ia yakin semua ini ada kaitannya dengan benda yang di sebut jimat oleh Heechul. Benda yang datang dari kuil selalu memiliki ke istimewaan. Heechul memberikan benda itu pasti bukan tanpa alasan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menyerah karna benda itu tak berada di mana-mana. Tapi, tunggu. Bukankah ia berganti pakaian sebelumnya?

Sehun berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Luhan namun pintunya tak bisa di buka karna Luhan menguncinya dan membawa kunci itu agar tak seorangpun bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun. Apa lagi Lay, bisa-bisa manager Luhan itu mengamuk karna Luhan ingin menciptakan skandal baru setelah beberapa bulan lalu actornya membuat skandal dengan berkeliaran tengah malam bersama Sehun, di kejar para fans fanatic lalu mampir kesebuah rumah untuk meminta air minum

Rumah yang pemiliknya adalah seorang manager perusahaan majalah gossip terkenal di asia hingga hal-hal yang seharusnya biasa saja di besar-besar dan di lebih-lebihkan dalam artikelnya. Bahkan dengan mudahnya masyarakat percaya.

Beberapa masa lalu Luhan juga di ungkit-ungkit, itu meyakinkan Luhan dan Lay bahwa si manager—Kyungsoo—bukan hanya sekedar manager perusahaan. Tapi, namja itu pasti memiliki hobi lain seperti, menguntit? Mengorek informasi atau lebih kilasnya Kyungsoo seorang paparazzi.

Bagaimana tidak? Selain Luhan, Lay, Jongin, manager Jongin dan beberapa teman. Tak ada lagi yang tau seputar hubungan special Kim Jong In dan Luhan. Lalu, tentang berakhirnya hubungan mereka dengan alasan beda tingkatan, yang jelasnya artikel ini sangat mempermalukan Luhan sebagai pihak yang di sebut- sebut 'tercampakan'.

Luhan ingin sekali menjelaskan bagian itu. Bahwa dirinya TIDAK di campakan. Ia tak merasa tercampakan oleh Kim Jong In berengsek namun, sekali ia angkat bicara. Pertanyaan berikutnya pasti akan menyusul. Seperti bagian yang ia waspadai terkait dengan Sehun dan latar belakang pemuda—misterius menurut masyarakat—itu.

Apa lagi dalam artikel di tulis 'tak mau di campakan untuk kedua kalinya Luhan menjalin kasih dengan namja misterius yang berkata umrnya 5 tahun'. Lalu penjelasan seputar pembicaraan mereka malam itu menjuntai panjang lebar dalam 1 halaman. Sebutan 'S'—untuk inisial Sehun—yang polos, idiot atau humoris beberapa kali di sebutkan dan di lebih-lebihkan. Bahkan beberapa hal yang tidak di lakukan Sehun dan Luhan juga di cantumkan dengan bahasa layaknya realita.

Luhan pikir Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat. Ia bahkan memiliki foto poster black pearl yang gagal karna adanya Sehun di tengah-tengah mereka lalu menuliskan di artikel bahwa Sehun adalah salah satu cast dalam drama, namun, karna adanya persaingan dengan pemeran utama Kim Jongin sebagai mantan pacar Luhan, maka Sehun memilih mengundurkan diri untuk menghindari adegan-adegan yang melibatkan kisah cinta antar tokoh utama yang membuatnya cemburu.

Luhan ingin tertawa….

Menurut Luhan editor majalahnya terlalu banyak menonton drama. Hal ini juga membuat Luhan sempat di tanya-tanyai oleh Lee Jinki selaku sutradara. Ia menyalahkan Luhan yang seenaknya membawa teman/pacarnya ke lokasi syuting dan membuat pengarah Kibum atau Key kewalahan. Padahal sebelumnya ia menyalahkan Key yang tak mempelajari data para pemain. Mungkin hanya karna Jinki ingin marah saja lalu ia melampiaskannya pada Luhan saat itu

Karna setiap crew tau kalau beberapa bulan terakhir sutradara mereka ingin lebih dekat dengan pengarah Key, namun karna tak tau harus bicara apa saat di hadapan Key. Ia jadi kesal sendiri dan sering marah-marah.

.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali namun pintu tak juga terbuka akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Ia beralih ke jendela kamar Luhan dan melihat kebawah. Bukannya ia takut atau tak bisa melompat dari sana

Tapi, sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepala Sehun. Ia memang berganti pakaian, tapi ia tak tau di mana pakaian sobeknya dari Jeseon. Sehun coba mengingatnya lagi dan hutan bambulah yang terakhir terpikirkan olehnya, saat di mana pertama kali ia bertemu Luhan.

Mengingat kata Luhan bahwa lokasi syuting mereka selalu berpindah-pindah. Sehun tidak yakin pakain sobeknya masih ada di sana. Sial! Lalu bagaimana ia mencaritau caranya kembali?

Sehun menghela napas dan berjalan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Luhan.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

"Cut!"

Jinki berdiri seraya melihat jam tangannya sebelum beralih menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya dengan sorotan lampu kamera.

"kerja bagus, Luhan. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah Jinki serta para crew yang bertugas. "baiklah, kurasa hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Syuting selanjutnya kita lakukan lusa karna besok kalian boleh libur." Para crew yang sebelumnya hendak beranjak dari tempat masing-masing untuk merapikan peralatan syuting membatalkan niat mereka dan menatap Jinki penuh tanya, namun sutradara itu tak ambil pusing malah beranjak pergi begitu saja mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"libur dalam rangka apa?" bingung salah seorang cameramen bertanya pada temannya yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu

"kalian tidak tau?" tiba-tiba Jongin datang dan berdiri diantara sang cameramen dan temannya yang menggeleng. Luhan yang juga bingung, hanya mengedikan bahu lalu berjalan ke meja bundar yang ada di dekat Jongin dan dua crew tadi.

"kalian benar-benar tidak tau kenapa besok di liburkan?" ulang Jongin namun dua crew itu hanya menggeleng. Luhan yang mendengar topic pembicaraan mereka sedikit mencuri-curi dengar seraya memasukan beberapa barangnya kedalam tas

"hhh…. Berapa lama kita bekerja sama dalam pembuatan drama ini, hyeong?" Jongin merangkul si cameramen "hal sekecil ini saja sama sekali kalian tidak tau."

"Ya! Jongin-ah, jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan lebih jelas." Desak si cameramen. Jongin mengeluarkan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah tau segalanya lalu menoleh sekilas kerah Luhan yang membelakanginya

"ini adalah bulan Desember. Bulan untuk menghangatkan diri. lebih tepatnya lagi menghangatkan diri di malam natal." kerutan muncul di dahi cameramen dan temannya "dan seperti yang kalian tau, sutradara kita adalah seorang lajang yang juga butuh kehangatan di malam natal." Cameramen dan temannya masih setia mendengar, begitupun Luhan yang menguping walau tak mengerti maksud Jongin yang berbicara terlalu lelet. Jongin melepas rangkulannya dan mengusapkan kedua tangannya

"sutradara Lee tidak mungkin pulang ke Jepang untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga saat di kejar program pembuatan drama." Jongin menatap si cameramen dan temannya secara bergantian "maka dari itu, sutradara Lee butuh pengganti keluarganya." Cameramen dan temannya saling tatap.

"maksudmu, besok sutradara Lee ingin mencari keluarga angkat?" Jongin menggeleng dan berdecak

"maksudku bukan mencari, tapi, membuat." Mereka semakin bingung. Luhan sudah selesai dengan isi tasnya namun ia masih penasaran dan gemas dengan Jongin yang berbelit-belit

"membuat kencan." Tiga orang yang mendengar Jongin berpikir keras sebelum si cameramen dan temannya saling tatap lalu ber 'oh' panjang seraya menjetikkan jari ke udara. Namun, detik berikutnya mereka kembali diam menatap Jongin

"tapi, dengan siapa?" Jongin meringis

"menurut kalian, siapa lagi yang sedang di dekati sutradara Lee akhir-akhir ini?"

"pengarah Kim?" tebak teman cameramen. Jongin menjentikan jarinya. Luhan mengerti, mereka libur karna Jinki ingin berkencan. Tapi, benarkah dengan pengarah Kibum? Bagaimana sutradara itu mendekati pengarah Kim untuk merencanakan kencan? Bukankah bicara saja Jinki tak sanggup?

"kencan, menjalin hubungan, saling menghangatkan di malam natal dan merayakan tahun baru bersama. Woah! Hari-hari sutradara Lee akan sangat menyenangkan." Tutur cameramen diangguki temannya dan Jongin sebelum cameramen beralih menatap Jongin. "tapi, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Seolah mengerti, Jongin hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "aku? Aku juga memiliki penghangat di malam natal." Bangga Jongin. Kedua crew tadi saling pandang sebelum beralih lagi pada Jongin

"yang mana lagi? Aku tidak mendengar skandalmu dengan beberapa artis akhir-akhir ini. Kecuali…." Si cameramen melirik Luhan yang membelakangi mereka. Temannya dan Jongin juga ikut melirik. Luhan yang mencuri dengar juga sedikit penasaran hingga tiba-tiba

"Luhan-shii!" merasa di panggil Luhan menoleh kearah Jongin dan dua crew tadi. Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan merangkul pemuda itu "apa tidak sebaiknya kita juga pergi berkencan, menjalin hubungan, saling menghangatkan di malam natal dan merayakan tahun baru bersama? Woah! Hari-harimu akan sangat menyenangkan." Tutur Jongin meniru ucapan cameramen tadi. Luhan mengangkat sinis sudut bibirnya dan mendorong Jongin lalu sekilas menatap Jongin dengan sinis sebelum meraih tas ranselnya dan pergi dari sana.

"uuu~ galaknya~" tutur Jongin melihat kepergian Luhan. Sedangkan dua crew tadi sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkah Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan sudah ada di samping mobilnya saat Jongin berteriak memanggilnya membuat Luhan kembali menoleh

Jongin memperlihatkan sebuah boneka rusa yang di dapatnya entah dari mana lalu membuat pergerakan seolah-olah boneka itu adalah Luhan dan mendekapnya sangat erat.

Luhan yang melihat itu mendecih, bibirnya terlihat miring kesana kemari menahan kesal. Apa lagi saat Jongin mengambil potongan-potongan kertas lalu melemparnya keudara seakan-akan kertas itu adalah salju lalu berjalan beriringan dengan boneka rusa dan berhenti berhadapan dengan boneka rusa yang di buatnya terlihat tengah merengek dan berhenti saat Jongin menciumnya lalu mendekap boneka itu.

Jongin lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang terlihat menahan amarah. Jongin memasang raut wajah yang di buat-buat sepolos mungkin menunjuk Luhan sebelum menunjuk bibirnya seolah-olah Luhan juga ingin di cium seperti boneka rusa tadi.

Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menunggu kedatangan Luhan membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan membuka mobilnya menarik keluar bantal berbentuk kotoran kuning dan melemparnya kearah Jongin.

"cium saja kotoran itu!"

Luhan masuk dan mengunci mobil fannya meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama beberapa crew yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

**.**

**.Rotation of time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan."

Sehun yang tengah duduk di depan TV langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamar membuat Luhan terheran-heran.

"bisakah kita keluar?" Luhan menautkan alisnya. "kau tau hutan bamboo itu? Tempat di mana kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku ingin ke sana, bisakah kau tunjukan di mana tempatnya?"

Luhan beralih menatap Jam waker yang ada di nakasnya lalu beralih lagi menatap Sehun. "Sehun, kau sudah bisa membaca jam bukan?" Sehun mengangguk "lalu jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun beralih menatap jam

"11 malam?"

"dan kau ingin kita ke hutan bamboo itu? Malam-malam begini?" Sehun dan Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas secara bersamaan. "lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, kita bisa kesana besok." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah bertanya

"tidak syuting?" Luhan menggeleng dan Sehun tidak bertanya lagi. Pemuda itu berjalan ke lemari mengambil kasur lipat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

**.**

**.Ritation Of Time – 1640.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berjalan masuk seraya membungkuk formal pada beberapa biksu atau petugas kuil yang ia lewati. Seorang petugas kuil yang ia temui di depan gerbang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya menunjukan arah guna bertemu biksu kepala.

Kuil barat berbeda dengan kuil-kuil lainnya. Kuil ini di ibaratkan akar dari semua kuil yang ada di Bukyeong. Ilmu-ilmu ke agamaan sangat kental di sini dan kebanyakan biksu yang berperan penting dalam masyarakat adalah didikan dari kuil barat.

"silahkan tuan.."

Petugas kuil mempersilahkankan Siwon untuk masuk ke bangunan tua namun terlihat kokoh di hadapannya. Sekilas ia menoleh ke belakang sebelum berjalan masuk yang langsung di sambut kesunyian yang menenangkan. Ia masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan banyak biksu duduk dengan rapi di hadapan patung budha.

Semuanya menunduk dan mengatupkan tangan di depan dada layaknya tengah berdo'a. Siwon yang tau harus menunggu ikut berbaris dan duduk di belakang seorang biksu, melakukan hal yang sama hingga beberapa saat kemudian para biksu mulai meninggalkan tempat satu per satu

Seorang biksu menghampiri Siwon yang langsung membungkuk formal lalu mengutarakan niatnya tanpa memberi kesempatan biksu itu untuk bertanya. Biksu itu mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk mengikutinya lalu berhenti di belakang seorang biksu yang terlihat sudah sangat tua.

"Amitabha.."

Biksu yang lebih muda membungkuk seraya mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada. Biksu tua berdiri dan beralih pandang pada Siwon.

"tuan ini ingin bertemu anda." Ucap biksu yang lebih muda menjelaskan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan si biksu tua.

.

.

"apa menurut anda, di dunia ini ada tempat lain yang tidak kita ketahui?" biksu kepala menatap langit cerah di siang itu seraya mendengarkan cerita Siwon dari awal sampai akhirnya pertanyaan itu yang keluar. Mereka berjalan-jalan keliling kuil barat yang besar.

"keabadian adalah hal yang kekal. Kematian berlangsung sementara saat melakukan kebajikan. Di dunia ini, banyak rahasia budha yang tidak di ketahui manusia. Jika manusia dapat menebak dengan benar kapan akhir zaman, maka sia-sia apa yang di sebut rahasia langit."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Alis Siwon berkerut berkedut-kedut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang biksu itu katakan. Biksu itu menatap Siwon dan tersenyum kecil sebelum beralih lagi menatap langit

"seseorang menulis bukan berarti ia akan memahami sepenuhnya apa yang ia tulis. Terkadang manusia hanya mengikuti petunjuk yang ada saat melakukan sesuatu tanpa memahami apa yang terjadi." biksu kembali menatap Siwon yang hanya terus membengkokkan alis kesana kemari

"jika kau bertanya tentang hal ini. Aku hanya utusan budha, bukan yang menghendaki." Siwon berpikir sejenak sebelum memahami semuanya

"tapi, bukankah anda yang menulis jimat itu?" Biksu mengangguk tanpa menatap Siwon.

"banyak hal yang terjadi tanpa di duga-duga. Manusia punya batasan untuk mengetahui rahasia langit." Seorang biksu muda datang dan berbicara sedikit dengan biksu kepala. Biksu kepala beralih menghadap Siwon dan kembali tersenyum

"tidak seharusnya sesuatu yang di pelajari didikan budha secara bertahap dan turun temurun beralih dan terbagi dengan mudah." Ucap biksu kepala sebelum beralalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon setelah membungkuk seraya mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Siwon blas membungkuk namun masih berpikir keras

"perpustakaan ada di sebelah sana." ucap biksu muda yang tadi menghampiri mereka. Biksu itu terlihat masih sangat remaja. Siwon menatap telunjuk si biksu muda yang mengarah pada perpustakaan.

"jangan berpikir terlalu keras atau kau akan botak sepertiku." Ucapnya lagi sebelum berlari menyusul biksu tua tadi. Ucapan biksu muda itu membuat Siwon tertawa kecil menatap kepergiannya sebelum beralih lagi menatap perpustakaan kuil dan berjalan kesana.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

"sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?"

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Pemuda itu tak mengubris Luhan dan terus berjalan memasuki hutan bamboo membuat Luhan berteriak kesal kearahnya.

"aku bertanya padamu, Oh Sehun!" namun sekali lagi Sehun terlalu sibuk mencari arah. Akhirny Luhan memilih menggerutu tak jelas yang membuat keadaan sangat berisik

"diamlah, Luhan. Aku sedang mencari tempatnya." Timpal Sehun menanggapi gerutuan Luhan akhirnya bungkam dan memilih mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun berlari membuat Luhan sedikit panic. Ia pikir Sehun akan meninggalkannya hingga kemudian Sehun berhenti di hadapan sebuah batu yang diingatnya sebagai tempat persembunyiannya. Luhan menyusul di belakang

"sebenarnya ada apa?" bingung Luhan namun Sehun hanya berkeliling layaknya mencari sesuatu

"bantu aku mencarinya." Ucap Sehun menyibak-nyibak daun bamboo yang jatuh ke tanah dengan kakinya. Menyadari ucapannya tak lengkap, Sehun menambahi sebelum Luhan bertanya "sebuah potongan kain dengan tulisan tinta merah." Lanjutnya. Luhan sebenarnya masih bingung namun ia memilih ikut mencari dari pada bertanya lebih dulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah terduduk diatas batu yang tadi di pandangi Sehun. Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya seraya mengusap peluh dengan tangan yang lain. Sementara Sehun membiarkan peluhnya menetes dari dahi kepelipis hingga ke ujung dagu. Ia lebih memilih berpikir keras dengan raut wajah serius yang baru kali ini di lihat Luhan.

"sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi yang sudah sangat penasaran. Sehun beralih menatapnya dan menjelaskan tentang apa yang mereka cari di sini dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kenapa ia berada di sini.

"mungkin, pakaianmu di bawa salah satu crew yang bertugas waktu itu untuk kostum-kostum pemain." Ucap Luhan meletakan teunjuk di depan dagu. Sehun menatapnya sedikit bingung

"kenapa mereka membawanya?"

"mungkin karna mereka mengira itu salah satu kostum." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka memilih pergi dari sana setelah Luhan berkata akan membantu Sehun dengan menanyai pada crew yang bertugas waktu itu.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini libur?"

"anio.., aku hanya ingin bertemu Amber-shii." Krystal tersenyum dan mengangguk "lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Luhan balik

"ah, sutrdara Lee memintaku kesini untuk mengambil kostum ini." Krystal mengangkat sebuah gaun panjang berwarna ungu di tangannya. Luhan mengangguk lalu Krystal berpamitan pergi saat terdengar panggilan dari managernya. Luhanpun kembali melanjutkan jalan.

**.**

**.**

"o.. aku sudah mengirim semua kostum itu ke desinernya."

"ne?"

Amber berdiri dari duduknya menghadap Luhan "Mr. GD ingin rancangan aslinya di abadikan dalam museum pakaiannya." Luhan memutar kepala dengan mulut terbuka lalu meniup poninya "wae? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki contekannya?" Luhan menatap Amber

"ne, aku sudah memiliki kostum yang sama. Tapi, semuanya? Semua pakaian itu sudah di kembalikan?" Amber mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Amber-shii." Luhan buru-buru membungkuk dan berjalan keluar namun ia kembali saat teringat sesuatu membuat Amber sedikit heran dengan tingkah Luhan yang terlihat err… sibuk. Maksudku, ayolah! Ini hari libur dan kau repot-repot mencari sesuatu yang sudah kau miliki

"bisakah kau memberiku alamat Mr. GD? Kantor, rumah atau apa saja boleh…" Amber mengerjab dua kali. Sedikit linglung dengan Luhan yang terkesan memaksa.

Seperlu itukah Luhan-shii?

Amber masih bengong hingga Luhan harus mengulangi ucapannya dan Amber dengan kikuk menuliskan alamat Mr. GD. Luhan hendak beranjak pergi namun suara Amber menghentikannya

"ku dengar pergi ke Jerman untuk menghadiri pameran cosplayer. Maksudku para cosplay berjalan di atas catwalk." Luhan berbalik. Amber sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya hanya menggaruk tengkuk dan menatap meja "aku hanya membaca dari majalah ini." Amber mengangkat majalah TU Style yang ada di atas mejanya.

"kapan dia kembali?" Luhan lebih tertarik dengan kesempatan bertemu dari pada majalah Amber.

"eum…" Amber membuka dan membaca majalahnya. "Torsten Amft mengajaknya bekerja sama, di sini di katakana mereka membuat—"

"kapan Mr. GD kembali ke Korea?" potong Luhan. Amber menatapnya sekilas sebelum beralih lagi menatap majalahnya lalu kembali menatap Luhan sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"dua bulan?" Luhan berjalan cepat membuka pintu "lagi." meninggalkan Amber yang sudah meletakan majalahnya dan meniup poni seraya duduk diatas kursinya. "orang itu." gumamnya menatap pintu yang Luhan lewati

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan telah kembali ke rumah. Sehun duduk di depan TV bersama Luhan dan terlihat menghela napas beberapa kali seraya menatap remote yang ada di tangannya. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menonton.

Luhan yang melihat itu tak bersuara apa-apa. ia tau apa yang Sehun pikirkan

"hanya dua bulan. Bersabarlah.." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun membuat pemuda itu melihatnya sekilas sebelum beralih mematikan TV. "apa kau sangat ingin kembali?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Luhan." Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya. "ini bulan Desember bukan?" Luhan mengangguk dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"aku melihat di TV semua orang sangat antusias dengan bulan Desember. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dengan sesuatu yang di sebut natal. Di sekitar gedung agensimu tadi, aku juga melihat banyak pria tua berpakaian merah, topi di kepala dan jenggot panjang berkeliaran. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya seraya mendengungkan huruf o sebelum terkikik menjawab Sehun "kata siapa aku tidak melakukannya? Aku sudah membeli pohon natal dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Tinggal menunggu waktunya tiba." Luhan menoleh ke luar jendelanya. "tapi, tumben sekali tahun ini salju tidak turun di awal bulan Desember?"

"lalu, apa itu natal? Kenapa harus di rayakan?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah bodoh sebelum akhirnya ia memaklumi dan mejnawab

"natal adalah hari kelahiran Jesus. Semua umat kristiani akan merayakannya."

"siapa itu Jesus?"

Luhan masih memasang raut wajah bodohnya. Alis kiri pemuda itu berkedut-kedut karna berpikir terlalu keras. Ia memang mengajari Sehun tentang teknologi masa depan, tapi ia tak mengajarinya ke agamaan atau hari-hari tertentu karna Luhan pikir itu tidak perlu.

Namun, mendapati kenyataan dari pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya harus berpikir keras cara menjelaskannya karna jika Sehun tak mengenal, mungkin saja pemuda albino itu akan tersinggung ucapan Luhan yang mungkin berbeda dengan kepercayaan Sehun. Mereka masih terdiam di sofa depan TV saat ketukan pintu terdengar.

Sehun yang sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan berjalan terburu-buru ke lemari Luhan dan masuk kesana. Luhan menatapnya dengan pikiran menggantung sebelum beralih membuka pintu yang langsung di sambut senyuman cerah seorang pemuda mungil bereyes smile, dan tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu masuk ke kamar Luhan tak perduli dengan pemilik kamar yang masih terpaku di depan pintu

"Luhan? Kau tidak ingin menyambutku?" sadar dengan keterpakuan Luhan. pemuda itu berbalik kearah Luhan seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya namun Luhan diam saja dengan ekspresi yang sama membuat pemuda itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"hei? Luhan kau menjadi patung? Apa kita sedang bermain?" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan seraya memasang mimic wajah penasaran membuat Luhan tersadar dan coba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk pemuda itu

"aa…, kau, bagaimana bisa. Kau," Luhan menunjuk pemuda itu "kau bukannya ada di China? Kenapa kau ada di sini tanpa peringa—"

"kejutan~" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya. "kau suka? Mana sambutan untukku?" pemuda itu mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendekat dan memeluknya namun Luhan hanya diam menatapnya. Pemuda itu kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya

"wae? Kau tidak suka aku di sini?" Luhan menggeleng hendak menyahut namun pemuda itu lebih dulu melanjutkan. "sayangnya aku akan di sini selama dua tahun enam bulan." Luhan membuka lebar-lebar kedua bola mata dan mulutnya sementara pemuda itu duduk diatas ranjang dan mengitari isi kamar Luhan dengan mata sipitnya "tinggal dan tdiur di sini. Di kamarmu."

"mwo?!" pekik Luhan namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum jenaka

"karna aku suka interiornya. Jadi," pemuda itu berdiri "ayo berbagi!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

Ell note :

Ell tau FF ini semakin hari semakin membosankan. Tapi, yaudahlah.

Oyah, ada yang bisa nebak itu siapa yang datang, tinggal 2 tahun 6 bulan di kamar Luhan? apa Sehun bakal ketahuan tinggal sembunyi-sembunyi di sana? Apa Siwon bakal nemuin jawaban keberadaan putra mahkota Sehun dan pangeran Henry? Dan kalau bisa, siapa yang pertama kali dia temuin? Kalau misalnya Sehun, apa Sehun bakal ninggalin Luhan dan kembali ke kerajaan untuk membantu Sungmin naik tahta? Kalau misalkan Luhan ingin ikut Sehun, gimana sama drama black pearl yang masih dalam tahap pembuatan? Dan sesuai kodrat putra mahkota harus menikah lebih dulu sebelum naik tahta menggantikan raja, lalu, bagaimana jika permaisurinya adalah seorang namja? apa rakyat Bakyeong bisa menerimanya? Mengingat ketertarikan sesame jenis tak ada di zaman dulu. Tapi, yang terpenting bagaimana tumbuhnya perasaan mereka?

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia dan buat yang meninggalkan jejak semoga rezekinya di lipatgandakan untuk membeli pulsa.n :P . terimaskih terimakasih :D

Menurut kalian, FF GS itu gimana?


	6. Chapter 6

ROTATION OF TIME

6

Sehun-Luhan

E

.

.

Drama, Romance, little fantasy

**.**

**.**

**.**

typo

**.**

Preview~

"kejutan~" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya. "kau suka? Mana sambutan untukku?" pemuda itu mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendekat dan memeluknya namun Luhan hanya diam menatapnya. Pemuda itu kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya

"wae? Kau tidak suka aku di sini?" Luhan menggeleng hendak menyahut namun pemuda itu lebih dulu melanjutkan. "sayangnya aku akan di sini selama dua tahun enam bulan." Luhan membuka lebar-lebar kedua bola mata dan mulutnya sementara pemuda itu duduk diatas ranjang dan mengitari isi kamar Luhan dengan mata sipitnya "tinggal dan tdiur di sini. Di kamarmu."

"mwo?!" pekik Luhan namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum jenaka

"karna aku suka interiornya. Jadi," pemuda itu berdiri "ayo berbagi!"

**.**

**.**

**Ritation Of Time – 6.**

**.**

**.**

"mama! Kenapa dia ada di sini?!" Luhan berbicara di telepon sambil melirik sepupunya yang duduk di sofa TV kamar Luhan. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal, sesekali ia juga melirik lemari besarnya di mana Sehun bersembunyi. Ia harap pemuda albino itu tak kehabisan napas karna terlalu lama di dalam sana.

"Luhan!" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya berdiri mematikan TV "di mana kamar mandimu?" sadar tidak sadar, Luhan menunjuk pintu yang ada di dekat pintu keluar. Sepupunya langsung berjalan masuk ke sana meninggalkan Luhan yang bernapas lega sekaligus kesal setelah berbincang dengan mamanya lewat telepon.

Cepat-cepat Luhan menuju lemari besarnya selagi sepupunya di kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan Sehun dari lemari. Pemuda albino itu langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"sesak sekali di dalam sana." tutur Sehun berkecak pinggang.

"mianhae, sebaiknya kau cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk bersembunyi—"

Cklek!

"Luhan, bolehkan aku pinjam sikat gigimu? Aku lupa membelinya saat perjalanan ke sini."

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama melotot mendapati pemuda yang tak kalah mungilnya dengan Luhan itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi sambil mengangkat sebuah sikat gigi berwarna hijau di tangannya.

"y-yeah, pa-pakai saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis sampai kedua matanya membentuk garis bulan sabit dan berterimakasih sebelum masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menatap Luhan dengan kerutan di antara alisnya.

Luhan diam saja menatap sepupunya dengan raut wajah aneh, mata melotot, hidung kembang kempis dan mulut yang mengatup rapat. Sementara Sehun? Entah kemana pemuda itu, ia cepat-cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan saat sepupu Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepupu Luhan berjalan menghampiri Luhan sambil melihat kesana-kemari. "tadi,,," ia menggaruk kepalanya "tadi rasanya aku melihat ada orang lain di sini." Pemuda ber eyes smile itu menunjuk sisi kanan tempat Luhan berdiri "tepat di sebelahmu."

Luhan masih dengan raut wajah sama. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum tat kala sebuah ide melintas di otaknya sebelum merubah lagi raut wajahnya dengan tatapan horror dan memeluk lengan sepupunya itu.

"kau jangan bercanda, Baekhyun. Sejak kau masuk hanya ada kita berdua di sini…, bagaimana bisa kau melihat orang lain berdiri di sampingku?" tutur Luhan ketakutan yang jelas saja di buat-buat. Ayolah, untuk apa kau menjadi actor jika bakat aktingmu tak di gunakan?

Baekhyun menatap Luhan memastikan namun Luhan benar-benar pandai berakting hingga raut dan tingkahnya terlihat natural di mata Baekhyun. "ne, tadi aku yakin melihat namja. Namja tampan yang berdiri di sini." Ia menunjuk tempat di mana Sehun berdiri tadi sebelum menggaruk alisnya dan melepas tangan Luhan yang memeluk lengannya.

"apa kau berkata yang sebenarnya? Tidak ada orang lain kan di sini?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun polos

"ada." Baekhyun membuat raut wajah bertanya dan berharap bahwa tadi itu benar-benar ada namja tampan di sana "kau." Harapan Baekhyun hancur seketika. Ia memasang raut wajah flat yang aneh dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi Luhan.

"mungkin aku terlalu banyak melihat namja tampan saat perjalanan ke sini hingga terbayang-bayang wajah mereka sampai ke kamarmu." Ujar Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan Luhan tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih saja genit, membuat Luhan harus mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau ia sedang bersama Baekhyun dan melihat good looking boy di sekitar mereka. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia harus mengurus good looking boy yang ada di kamarnya lebih dulu.

"Sehun, kau di mana?" bisik Luhan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun yang bersembunyi di bawah meja dekat sofa TV. Pemuda albino itu langsung keluar dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengangguk. "hhh… aku tidak bisa berpikir, aku tidak tau di mana harus menempatkanmu." Luhan menggigit ujung jari-jari kanannya. Sehun menatap pintu kamar mandi sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Luhan

"ruang bawah tanah?" Luhan berhenti menggigit ujung jarinya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat "yeah! Ruang bawah tanah." Ujarnya lagi menarik Sehun yang kebingungan mengikutinya.

"untuk sementara waktu kau harus berada di ruang bawah tanah. Aku yakin, Lay tidak akan sudi berkunjung ke sana karna tempat itu sangat kotor. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan membersihkannya dan membuat tempat itu layak untuk di tinggali—"

"Luhan~ ada kiriman untukmu~"

Tap tap tap..

Luhan yang tengah menyeret Sehun sambil berceloteh menuruni tangga terdiam di tempat mendengar Lay yang berteriak dari bawah sana di iringi langkah kaki mendekat.

Ia berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Cepat-cepat dua pemuda itu berbalik lagi menaiki tangga dengan panic mencari tempat persembunyian untuk Sehun sambil dorong mendorong dan tarik menarik hingga memicu kegaduhan di lantai dua yang membuat Lay semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sehun berlari ke sudut ruangan dan duduk di sana bermaksud menyembunyikan diri namun Luhan menghampiri pemuda itu dan menariknya keluar karna menurut Luhan, Lay pasti melihatnya jika Sehun bersembunyi di situ.

Luhan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan lagi Sehun di dalam sana namun, sebelum itu terjadi, pintu kamar Luhan sudah terbuka lebih dulu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menengadah ke atas dengan ponsel yang di angkat setinggi-tingginya membuat Sehun refleks berjongkok agar Baekhyun tak melihatnya.

Luhan sudah melotot dengan jatung berdentum-dentum tak karuan karna panic, ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati pemuda dari Joseon itu berjalan kecil-kecil masuk ke kamarnya lewat ruang kosong di ambang pintu di mana Baekhyun berdiri.

"kenapa sulit sekali mencari koneksi di sini?" gerutu Baekhyun seraya menggoyang-goyang ponselnya ke udara dan kembali berjalan melewati Luhan menuju balkon lantai dua. Tepat saat itu juga Lay muncul dengan langkah terburu-buru. Luhan yang melihat itu refleks menendang punggung Sehun yang masih berjalan jongkok hingga pemuda itu tersungkur melewati pintu dan Luhan langsung menguncinya tak perduli dengan ringisan Sehun di dalam sana.

"ada apa?" heran Lay panic yang sudah berada di hadapan Luhan. Sang actor hanya memasang raut wajah bodoh dan bertanya balik

"hah? Memangnya ada apa?" Lay menautkan kedua alisnya

"aku bertanya kenapa kau balik bertanya? Tadi aku mendengar kegaduhan di atas sini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, ia benar-benar kehilangan bakat aktingnya saat sedang panic membuat Lay menatapnya curiga. Pemuda berdumple itu lalu menatap tangan Luhan yang masih mengait di ganggang pintu sebelum menatap aktornya lagi dengan tatapan intimidasi

"apa yang kau sembunyikan di dalam sana?" Luhan menggeleng kaut-kuat. Kepanikan masih menguasainya membuat pemuda itu tak bisa jadi pembohong yang baik. Lay mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang mendesak Luhan, membuat pemuda itu menelan paksa air lirnya "aku melihat kalau kau berbohong." Lay menunjuk dua mata Luhan dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya sebelum menarik diri untuk melipat tangan di depan dada.

Luhan kembali menelan paksa air liurnya saat Lay kembali mendesak sebelum mata pemuda berdumple itu teralih ke balkon lantai dua dan mendapati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan bolak balik dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Baekhyun?!" pekik Lay membuat Baekhyun berhenti mondar mandir dan menoleh ke sumber suara lalu memekik tak kalah keras memanggil Lay yang langsung melempar senyum pada Baekhyun sebelum menatap Luhan dan menyerahkan amplop cokelat berlebel pada si actor

"baca dan pelajari. Ini dari RN agensi, mungkin terkait dengan pemotretan di pulau jeju minggu depan." Luhan menerima amplop itu hendak bertanya atau protes karna sebelumnya ia tak di beritau soal pemotretan di pulau Jeju, namun Lay lebih dulu meninggalkannya menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memeluk pemuda mungil itu

Luhan berniat menghampiri mereka yang sudah duduk bercakap-cakap di balkon lantai dua sambil membelakanginya, namun Luhan teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya dan membuka ganggang pintu yang langsung di suguhkan pemandangan kosong di dalam sana.

"Sehun? Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ujar Luhan setelah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis saat tak ada sahutan dari Sehun. Ia berjalan ke lemari besarnya dan tak ada Sehun di sana. Ia juga berjalan ke meja dekat TV namun sama saja hingga ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun yang terkejut saat ia membuka tirai box shower.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" kesal Luhan. Sehun keluar dari box shower dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi

"aku tak mendengarnya.." ujar Sehun ikut protes.

Luhan hanya mendengus dan berjalan mendahului Sehun keluar kamar mandi menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya seraya melihat kesana-kemari, memastikan keberadaan Baekhyun dan Lay sebelum menutupnya lagi saat mendapati dua pemuda itu masih berbincang-bincang di balkon

Ia berbalik menuju lemari besarnya dan menarik keluar selimut yang biasa Sehun gunakan untuk tidur lalu melilitkan selimut itu di tubuh Sehun yang berdiri di sisi ranjang membuat pemuda albino itu kebingungan "diam dan ikuti aku." Hanya itu tanggapan Luhan saat Sehun mulai protes

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 1640.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Tak terasa Siwon menjalani titah raja selama 3 tahun namun sama sekali belum menemukan tanda-tanda kemana perginya putra mahkota dan pangeran. Kemarin ia baru saja berkunjung ke kuil barat namun tak satupun hal yang ia mengerti di sana.

Kepala biksu tidak membantu sama sekali dan bertanya pada biksu lainnya percuma saja karna mereka hanya akan menyuruh Siwon ke perpustakaan untuk mencaritau sendiri namun, nyatanya ia tak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa di sana. Tak ada jimat atau semacamnya yang bisa membuat tubuhnya menghilang dan menyusul putra mahkota ke tempat anak itu berada.

Ia merasa gagal menjalankan titah raja hingga di sinilah Siwon. Di sebuah kedai di temani sebotol arak dan semangkuk kimci. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan otaknya sibuk berpikir

"hahahahaha…. Kau boleh ambil apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan memberikannya.."

Siwon tidak tau ia ada di daerah mana karna Barat bukan sesuatu yang ia kuasai. Siwon selalu berada di ibu kota kerajaan dan mengawas keselamatan raja serta menjalankan titah. Namun, belum sekalipun ia mampir ke tempat-tempat yang ada di Barat kecuali lewat bersama rombongan penghuni istana.

Dan mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Siwon berpikir bahwa Barat Bukyoung bukan hanya kental dengan ilmu ke agamaan. Tapi juga kental dengan kemaksiatan.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan gache yang berlebihan menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Siwon membuat Siwon menatap wanita yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"tuan, biarkan saya melayani anda…" wanita itu menuang arak ke cawan milik Siwon sambil tersenyum genit. Sementara Siwon hanya menatap wanita itu dengan raut yang sulit di artikan sebelum beranjak dan berpindah duduk di depan seorang pemuda di ujung ruangan membuat pemuda itu mengeryit bingung.

"siapa kau?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Siwon. Pemuda itu terlihat masih sangat remaja dengan pakaian dekil yang sobek dan rambut panjang sepunggung dengan ikat kepala yang dilingkarkan di dahinya.

Siwon memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung ke ujung lalu tertawa meremehkan. "bahkan mereka mengizinkan anak kecil sepertimu mabuk-mabukan?" tuturnya membuat remaja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan seenaknya Siwon mengambil cawan remaja itu lalu menuang arak dan meminumnya membuat si remaja semakin mengerutkan alis sebelum merampas lagi cawannya dan menuang arak.

"di barat, peraturan di buat untuk di langgar." Remaja itu meneguk araknya "orang yang kebetulan lewat tidak usah menasehati." Ia kembali menuang arak dan meneguknya membuat Siwon berdecak karna anak itu kuat minum juga ternyata.

"berapa usiamu?" remja itu mendelik dengan sinis hingga Siwon mengganti pertanyaannya. "baiklah, siapa namamu?" dengan enteng setelah meneguk kendi araknya anak itu menjawab

"Chanyeol." cueknya meletakan dua buah koin di atas meja dan berteriak "bibi! Aku meletakan uangku di sini. Jika hilang, salahkan pengembara ini." uajarnya melirik Siwon yang tertawa sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedai. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berhenti dan berbalik setelah mendengar kembali seruan Siwon

"margamu?"

"apa perlu kau tau? Aku tak merasa punya urusan denganmu." Cueknya berlalu meninggalkan kedai dengan para penghuninya yang telah mabuk. Siwon yang melihat sekitarnya ikut beranjak setelah meninggalkan kepingan koin di atas mejanya tadi.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdecak kagum sementara Sehun menguap di sampingnya. Ruang bawah tanah yang tadinya kotor, berdebu dan berantakan telah di sulap menjadi sebuah kamar yang sangat layak. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan mengatupkan mulutnya seraya mengetok belakang kepala Sehun melihat pemuda itu malah terhuyung-huyung ingin tidur. Padahal ia sudah tidak membantu sama sekali, yang mengerjakan semua itu hanya Luhan tapi bukannya berterimakasih. Sehun malah memberi uapan kantuk untuk Luhan

"sepertinya kau memang harus kembali ke Joseon. Tingkahmu semakin lama semakin jauh dari yang seharusnya." Luhan melipat tangan di depan dada

"awal kedatanganmu. Kau begitu lugu dan polos. Tapi, setelah lama tinggal di sini, sepertinya budaya masa depan banyak mempengaruhimu." Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan poker face miliknya membuat Luhan ingin menjambak Sehun dan melempar pemuda itu ke ujung ruangan hingga tembok di sana hancur. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi

Cup…

"terimakasih.."

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah bodoh. Otaknya tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sedangkan Sehun sudah berjalan dan berbaring di atas sofa yang di susun menyerupai ranjang besar tak perduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat Luhan tak berkutik. Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk

Tangan Luhan terangkat menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja di cium Sehun. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat aneh. Sensasinya begitu menakjubkan setelah beberapa detik sentuhan itu terjadi. Darahnya mengalir seperti sungai dan berkumpul di kedua belah pipi sedangkan jantungnya bergemuruh seperti mau perang.

Ia menoleh menatap Sehun yang tidur menyamping di ranjang sofa dan entah kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat mempesona di sana membuat Luhan terheran-heran sendiri. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang hinggap di otaknya

"aish! Ada apa denganku?! Ck!"

**.**

**. Rotation Of Time – 2014 .**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya Luhan tak bisa fokus pada naskah drama. Beberapa kali ia membuat kesalahan dan harus terima jika Jinki memarahinya. Semalaman ia terus terpikirkan kejadian Sehun yang mencium pipinya. Padahal ia sudah biasa berciuman, tapi, entah kenapa saat Sehun melakukannya semua itu sangat aneh

Bahkan pagi ini ia tak menemui Sehun untuk sekedar memberi sarapan atau memberitaunya agar tak berkeliaran di dalam apartemen. Luhan merasa malu bertemu pemuda albino itu.

Semuanya akan biasa saja jika Luhan tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin ia menyukai Sehun. Ayolah, Luhan bukan pemuda polos yang tidak tau apa arti getaran-getaran itu tapi….., kenapa Sehun? Apa karna mereka sering bersama? Kalau seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Luhan membenarkan artikel majalah Kyungsoo

Luhan menggeleng seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya saat suara teriakan terdengar membuatnya mendongak untuk mendapati Jinki yang mulai kesal.

"apa ini karna libur kemarin hingga kau tak bisa fokus dan terus melakukan kesalahan? Kita sudah mengulanginya 15 kali dan kau masih tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" marah Jinki membuat Luhan dan crew lain berpikir bahwa kencannya kemarin tidak berjalan dengan baik. Jinki mengibas tangan ke udara "sudahlah! Kita break dulu." Dan para crew langsung bubar untuk makan siang.

Luhan menghela napas dan berjalan lesu duduk di kursinya seraya memejamkan mata. Ia meminjat tulang hidungnya saat merasa sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipi kirinya hingga Luhan terperanjat membuka mata dan mendapati Jongin dengan sebuah cengiran menggenggam kaleng soda lalu menyodorkannya kearah Luhan.

"minuman dingin sangat baik untuk menyegarkan pikiran." Jongin semakin menyodorkan minuman itu namun Luhan malah membuang muka menolak

"orang sepertimu tidak bisa di percaya. Kau pasti sudah mememasukan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu." ketus Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju tenda tempat beberapa crew menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan Jongin mengikut di belakangnya

Jongin mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan dan memutar-mutar kaleng minuman itu di depan wajah Luhan "kau lihat? Bahkan ini masih di segel. Bagaimana mungkin aku memasukkan sesuatu?.." Luhan mendengus dan meraih minuman itu membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar

"ku dengar, kau ikut pemotreran RN agensi di pulau Jeju." Luhan yang hendak membuka kalengnya baralih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya "ah~ aku hanya menebaknya." Ucap Jongin cepat seraya meneguk minuman kalengnya sendiri

Luhan tak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. Hanya menebak? Bagaimana ia tau sedetil itu? pemotretan? Jeju? Dan RN agensi?

Luhan masih terus menatap Jongin menuntut jawaban lebih namun Jongin malah memanfaatkan hal itu sebagai kesempatan untuk menggoda Luhan

"aku tau aku sangat tampan." Teriak Jongin hingga beberapa crew menoleh kearah mereka membuat Luhan melotot "tapi, kau tidak perlu sampai melotot melihatku.." Jongin menoleh menatap Luhan dan mencubit pipi pemuda itu namun tak berapa lama Luhan menepis tangan Jongin

"aku membencimu brengsek!" desisnya. Jongin melebarkan kedua bola matanya dan memasang raut wajah kaget

"aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan ini padaku." Dramatis Jongin membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jongin menepuk pundak Luhan dengan raut wajah meyakinkan "aku tau kau mencintaiku. Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu…"

Luhan terdiam mencerna ucapan Jongin hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar dan sebelum kepalan tangan Luhan membekas di wajah Jongin. Pemuda itu sudah berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak berteriak 'nado saranghae' yang membuat Luhan semakin geram dan melempar kaleng soda yang ada di tangannya kearah Jongin.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time - 2014**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mondar mandir di ruang bawah tanah. Ia memikirkan harus naik ke atas atau tidak. Tapi, kalau ia menunggu sampai Luhan kembali. Mungkin ia akan mati kelaparan. Tidak! Itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, Sehun benar-benar lapar karna Luhan tak membawakannya sarapan pagi hari ini.

Sempat terpikir oleh Sehun kalau Luhan memindahkannya ke ruang bawah tanah bukan hanya karna Baekhyun tidur di kamar Luhan. Tapi, karna Luhan juga ingin membuangnya;

Namun Sehun segera menepis pemikiran itu. Luhan bukan orang seperti itu, Sehun tau.

Setelah cukup lama menimang, perut Sehun semakin keroncongan dan akhirnya pemuda itu berjalan menapaki ujung tangga ruang bawah tanah yang kebetulan langsung tembus ke dapur. Hal itu mempermudah Sehun untuk mengambil makanan namun yang membuatnya sulit adalah, saat ini Lay juga berada di dapur dan tengah memasak sesuatu yang wangi hingga mengundang Sehun untuk terus mengendus baunya.

Sehun dapat mendengar di balik dinding pemisah dapur dan ruang bawah tanah, Lay tengah bersenandung dengan iringan suara percikan minyak. Pemuda itu sedikit pensaran apa yang sedang Lay masak. Sehunpun sedikit melongokan kepala mengintip kegiatan Lay dan melihat untaian mie di atas meja membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa itu adalah spageti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lay selesai dengan sausnya dan meraih piring berisikan mie di atasnya lalu menuangkan saus yang terlihat menggiurkan itu ke atas mie sambil mengendus bau saus buatannya dengan bangga. Sehun yang melihat itu sudah menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri

"aku pulang~"

Teriakan terdengar dari ruang tengah membuat Lay meletakan spagetinya di dekat kompor dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru pulang, tidak tau kalau spagetinya tengah di incar pencuri kelaparan dari Joseon.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Lay segera memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ia mengambil sumpit dan membawa spageti Lay ke ruang bawah tanah untuk di nikmati sendiri membuat Lay yang kembali beberapa saat kemudian terheran-heran sambil berpikir di mana ia meletakan spagetinya tadi. Oh, salahkan Luhan yang tidak memberi makan peliharaannya sebelum pergi.

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**..**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Luhan baru menapakan kaki di dalam apartemennya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur, bukan, lebih tepatnya ruang bawah tanah di mana Sehun berada. Ia ingat belum memberi makan pemuda itu dari tadi pagi.

Cklek…

Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati lampu yang masih menyala serta Sehun yang tidur terlantang di ranjang sofa. Ia pikir Sehun kepalaran hingga tertidur namun, saat mengalihkan pandang ke meja yang ada di dekat ranjang sofa matanya memicing dengan alis berkerut.

Luhan mendekat dan menelisik piring yang Luhan yakin itu bekas makanan. Tapi, dari mana Sehun mendapatkannya? Apa dia naik ke atas dan memasak?

Tidak, Sehun tidak bisa memasak. Luhan tau itu tapi, tidak ada spageti di dalam kulkas. Entahlah, memikirkannya membuat Luhan bertambah lelah hingga ia memilih berbalik menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi ia melihat Sehun. Pemuda yang terus memenuhi isi kepalanya seharian ini itu tertidur pulas di atas ranjang sofa.

Luhan mendekat untuk merapikan letak selimut Sehun dan lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Luhan langsung berdiri dengan pipi merona. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya sebelum mengibas-ngibas wajahnya

"oh ya ampun! Ada apa denganku?" bingungnya hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun namun saat menoleh ke bawa tempat Sehun berbaring. Kedua mata pemuda albino itu sudah terbuka menatap Luhan yang terperanjat salah tingkah.

"oh.. eh." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya kikuk "kau terbangun?" bodoh! Jelas-jelas matanya terbuka. Tidak mungkin dia sedang tidur bukan?

"kau baru pulang?"

Sepertinya di sini banyak tanda tanya?

"n-ne.."

Sehun mendudukan dirinya seraya mengeryitkan alis bingung menatap tingkah aneh Luhan. "kau kenapa?"

"a-ani." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah. Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini di hadapan Sehun. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karna sangat gugup berada di dekat pemuda albino itu. Kalau benar dia menyukai Sehun. Harusnya tidak seperti ini.., karna dulu, saat ia masih bersama Jongin ia tak seperti ini. Ah, benar-benar aneh..

"eum… a-aku pergi dulu." Tak mau terlalu lama berada di posisi membingungkan. Luhan memilih beranjak dan berjalan ke pintu dan untuk kesekian kalinya, niat itu tertunda karna panggilan Sehun.

"eum… aku bosan. Bukankah kau jarang menonton TV? Bagaimana kalau kau pindahkan saja TV di kamarmu ke sini?" Luhan menerawang sejenak berpikir sebelum kembali menatap Sehun

"aku rasa tidak. Lay dan Baekhyun bisa curiga.." Sehun hanya menghela napas seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sofa.

"hmm… baiklah. Jaljayo~" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan untuk kesekian kalinya niat pemuda mungil itu tak terpenuhi karna tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap membuat Luhan sedikit panic dan kembali berjalan masuk

"Sehun? Sehun kau di mana? Sehun jawab ak—"

Bruk!

"aw!"

"Luhan gwenchana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ringisan yang Sehun dengar membuat pemuda itu beranjak berniat menghampiri Luhan yang mungkin sedang terduduk di lantai karna tadi ia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh seperti tubuh manusia.

"aw!" pekikan kembali terdengar saat Sehun menginjak sesuatu membuat pemuda itu refleks berjongkok dan menyentuh sesuatu yang ternyata kaki Luhan

"gwenchana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memgangguk walau tak terlihat dalam gelap karna lampu baru saja mati. "di mana lilinnya?"

"ada kardus di belakang sofa tempat tidurmu."

Luhan merasa Sehun bergerak dan tangannya tak lagi memagang kaki Luhan. Pemuda itu juga mendengar suara berisik dari seberang tempatnya duduk hingga beberapa saat kemudian di sekitarnya mulai terang saat Sehun menyalakan lilin berwarna hijau dan berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil membawa satu lilin lagi di tangan lainnya lalu memberikan lilin berwarna kuning itu pada Luhan sebelum menyalakannya. Kini mereka punya lilin masing-masing

Luhan tidak takut gelap. Ia hanya merasa sedikit panic jika sedang sendirian di kala gelap. Tapi, karna ada Sehun di sana tentu itu membuatnya lebih tenang. Yeah, kalaupun itu bukan Sehun ia akan tetap tenang karna ada orang lain di sana.

Mereka duduk terdiam sambil memandangi lilin masing-masing menunggu lampu menyala. Lebih tepatnya di nyalakan oleh Lay karna Luhan tak mengerti kilometer sama sekali. Tapi, mengingat ini tengah malam. Jangan berharap Lay bangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk memeriksa kilometer lampu apartemen mereka.

"kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun setelah beberapa saat hening. Luhan beralih menatapnya "pulang selarut ini dan menunggu lampu menyala?" Luhan kembali menatap lilinya

"jika kau tanya seperti itu, jelas aku sangat lelah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seperti ada yang ku cemaskan." Sehun mengangguk-angguk menarik diri bersandar di belakang sofa tempat tidurnya yang diikuti Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka kembali terdiam. Luhan yang menatap lilinya dan Sehun menatap lurus ke depan.

"tadi…. Aku memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh." Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat berjuta kali lebih tampan dari samping dengan penerangan seminim ini. Luhan dapat melihat sosok seorang putra mahkota yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun tau kalau pemuda di sampingnya tengah menyimak

"aku bermimpi bertemu seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis." lanjutnya dengan jeda "kami bermain di depan sebuah faviliun di temani beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti kasim dan dayang istana." Jeda lagi, Luhan setia mendengarkan "anak itu menggunakan hanbok dengan bawahan merah dan jeongri kuning yang terlihat sangat cantik saat di pakai olehnya." Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sedikit risih dan tidak suka dengan cerita Sehun

"rambutnya di gerai dan di kepang kecil di kedua sisi telinganya lalu melambai-lambai ke kiri dan kanan saat ia berlari. Terlihat seperti memanggilku untuk mengejarnya." Sehun terus bercerita dan Luhan makin tidak suka namun tetap mendengarnya "senyumnya sangat manis dan gelak tawanya begitu lepas, terdengar lucu. Tapi," Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang cemberut "apa kau berpikir anak itu seorang yeoja?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut

"jika kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau salah besar. Ia seorang namja." Luhan tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa karna jujur saja, ia berpikir anak dalam mimpi Sehun adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sebaya dengan Sehun di zamannya. "jika dia seorang yeoja, aku tidak akan berpikir bahwa itu mimpi yang aneh." Dan pernyataan Sehun makin membuat Luhan bungkam

Mereka terdiam lagi hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ribut-ribut di luar sana membuat keduanya saling mengeryit.

"kenapa Luhan belum pulang juga? Baekhyun arahkan yang benar lampunya."

"ne ne.."

Luhan dan Sehun saling pandang dengan mata membulat. Keduanya meniup lilin masing-masing dengan panic dan berdiri sambil mondar mandir yang akhirnya membuat mereka saling bertabrakan karna gelap.

Mereka masih di sana saat pintu terbuka dan cahaya senter masuk kedalam membuat keduanya semakin panic hingga Sehun menarik Luhan ke ujung ruangan, memanfaatkan kesempatan Baekhyun yang tengah mengarahkan cahaya senter.

"kau yakin menaruh lilinnya di sini?" tanya Baekhyun memasuki ruangan. Lay tidak menjawab. Ia merebut senter dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan cahaya senter ke tiap sisi ruangan yang membuatnya heran. "wae?" bingung Baekhyun melihat tingkah Lay

"kenapa ruangannya bersih dan rapi?" bingung Lay mengitari tiap sudut dengan Baekhyun mengikut di belakang.

"memang bersih dan rapi. Sudahlah, aku sangat mengantuk… lebih baik cepat cari lilinnya dan kembali tidur.." keluh Baekhyun menarik-narik Lay saat pemuda itu merasa menendang sesuatu. Lay membungkuk dan memungut batang lilin yang sebelumnya di nyalakan Sehun dan Luhan.

Lay mewanti-wanti, ia tengah berpikir apa yang terjadi di ruang bawah tanah itu sementara Baekhyun terus memintanya kembali karna pemuda bereyes smile itu sudah sangat mengantuk .Namun Lay sibuk mengarahkan senter ke segala arah hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergoyang-goyang layaknya tertiup angin. Tapi, tidak mungkin ada angin di ruang bawah tanah.

Lay berjalan mendekat diikuti Baekhyun yang melotot dan coba mengingatkan, ia sadar apa yang tengah jadi fokus Lay. Karna takut, Baekhyun memilih berhenti dan membiarkan Lay menghampiri benda bergerak itu lalu menariknya yang ternyata hanya sebuah boneka tua tersangga jarum jam rusak yang coba berjalan membuat Lay dan Baekhyun menghela napas bersamaan.

"Lay, sebaiknya kita pergi saja…" usul Baekhyun namun Lay masih penasaran hingga "apa itu?" seruan Baekhyun berikutnya membuat Lay langsung mengarahkan senternya kesana dan

"KYAAAAA!"

Bruk! Brak! Tap…tap…tap….

Lay berlari menabrak Baekhyun lalu menarik Baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu setelah melihat sesuatu berwarna putih berjalan menggapai-gapai kearah mereka. Dari awal masuk, Lay sudah merasa aneh dengan ruangan itu namun tidak menyangka kalau ada hal seperti itu di sana.

Seperginya Lay dan Baekhyun. Luhan langsung membuka kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak "kau lihat betapa konyolnya mereka tadi? Aigoo… hahaha…" Luhan terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun ikut tertawa

"mereka membawa lilinnya?" tanya Sehun di sela tawanya

"ne, biarkan saja." Sehun berhenti tertawa. Luhan masih tertawa seraya mengatur napas

"lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 1640.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba dan Siwon belum mendapat petunjuk apa-apa mengenai putra mahkota Sehun. Seharian ia hanya mengelilingi pasar di daerah barat untuk melihat-lihat, tak tau harus melakukan apa dan berharap menemukan sesuatu dengan rutinitas jalan-jalannya.

"ayo berdoa di sini..., budha akan mengabulkan doa kalian. Ayo silahkan silahkan."

Siwon melihat seorang pria gemuk dengan pakaian kumuh dan jimat-jimat di tangannya mengajak beberapa orang memasuki sebuah gapura dengan kuil kecil di dalamnya.

Awalnya Siwon tidak tertarik. Namun, saat matanya mengangkap sosok yang sedikit familiar membuatnya beranjak dan ikut masuk melewati gapura mengikuti seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja masuk kesana.

Ada banyak orang di sana. Ia kesulitan menemukan wanita itu hingga matanya melihat seorang di balik patung budha tengah melahap buah-buahan yang di bawa para pengunjung dan di taru dekat patung budha dengan rakusnya. Siwon kenal orang itu

Ia mengendap-endap menghampiri orang itu dan menepuk bahunya hingga orang yang tengah makan dengan lahap itu tersedak menatap Siwon.

"pencuri."

Pemuda itu mendorong Siwon seraya menepuk dadanya hendak pergi namun Siwon langsung bangkit dan menahannya. Pemuda itu berontak. Ia menendang kaki Siwon namun sia-sia karna nyatanya Siwon tetap menyeretnya keluar yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan pengunjung lain.

"lepaskan! Sial!"

Siwon mengehemparkan Chanyeol hingga remaja itu hampir tersungkur ke tanah. Chanyeol menatap Siwon dengan tajam namun Siwon hanya menatapnya seperti biasa

"wae?! Apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau mengusikku?!" Siwon melipat tangan di depan dada. Chanyeol berdecih. Mereka tak sadar orang-orang melihat mereka karna teriakan Chanyeol "seorang yang lewat memang selalu membuat masalah." Gumam Chanyeol namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon

"jika kau tidak membuat masalah lebih dulu. Aku tidak akan mengusikmu." Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. Mulutnya terbuka tutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu "kau memakan makanan yang orang-orang bawa ke kuil."

Chanyeol berkecak pinggang "lalu apa urusanmu? Aku memakan makanan yang mereka bawa, bukan yang kau bawa. Salahkan saja pemerintah yang terlalu sibuk dengan masalah keluarganya hingga menelantarkan orang-orang seperti kami—"

Greb!

"kau! Kau, jaga ucapanmu!"

Chanyeol hanya berdecih seraya menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang mencengkram kerah depannya dengan kasar. Orang-orang kembali menatap mereka yang membuat keributan di sekitar kuil.

"wae? Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol meludah beberapa kali karna ada mahkluk kecil yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menatap Siwon lagi. "raja yang dungu dan bodoh itu harusnya turun tahta. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali cara memerintah Negara dengan benar. Cih! Menjaga mantan ratu Sungmin dan putranya saja ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa menjaga Negara ini? aigoo~"

Chanyeol melihat ke dalam kuil tak sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan membuat Siwon mematung.

"kau? Dari mana kau tau soal itu?" Chanyeol terdiam sebelum beralih menatap Siwon gelagapan sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "siapa kau sebenarnya? Tidak ada seorangpun di luar istana yang tau masalah ini. Tapi, kau… bagaimana kau tau soal putra raja?"

mereka terdiam.

Chanyeol sadar, ia benar-benar salah bicara kali ini. Orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan seorang pengembara biasa. Ia berbicara soal istana dan kerahasiaan tentang tak seorangpun tau masalah itu kecuali orang-orang di lingkup kerajaan membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras mencari alasan.

"aa~ haha… memangnya aku bicara apa?" Chanyeol tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk kepalanya "putra raja? Siapa? Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal yang tidak ku mengerti? Sudah seharusnya aku memakan makanan yang mereka bawa karna aku tau budha selalu berbagi. Jadi, kau tak berhak marah karna milik budha milik orang-orang yang beribadha padanya juga." Chanyeol harap ucapannya yang ia sendiripun tidak mengerti bisa mengalihkan perhatian Siwon untuk berpikir keras dan benar saja, alis orang itu terlihat berkerut-kerut berpikir membuat Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk pergi dari sana meninggalkan Siwon dan kuil.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon tersadar merasa bodoh telah terpancing kibulan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh kesana- kemari mencari keberadaan Chanyeol namun nihil. Pemuda itu sudah pergi membuatnya berdecak kesal namun kekesalannya langsung teralih saat melihat seorang wanita yang sebelumnya di kejarnya berjalan keluar gapura. Tak mau kehilangan jejak lagi. Siwon berlari menghampiri wanita itu

"Heechul-shii."

**.**

**.Rotation Of Time – 2014.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi tiba namun sinar matahari tak terlihat di ruang bawah tanah yang hanya di terangi lampu listrik. Entah sejak kapan lampu menyala. Mungkin Lay sudah memperbaikinya dan Luhan ingat kalau managernya itu tak tau kalau ia sudah pulang. Tapi, mengingat mobilnya yang terparkir di depan apartemen, mungkin Lay mengira ia tidur di dalam mobil.

Luhan menatap sekitarnya. Langit-langit ruang bawah tanah, belakang sofa dan wajah Sehun. Tunggu! Wajah Sehun?

Luhan terduduk. Ia menyadari dirinya tidur di lantai berbantalkan tangan Sehun yang sudah pasti juga tidur di lantai. Tapi, Luhan tak begitu ingat bagaimana mereka bisa tidur di sana, terlantang hingga ia menggunakan tangan Sehun sebegai bantal. Luhan hanya ingat lampu tak menyala, lalu mereka duduk berdiam diri sampai Luhan mengantuk dan tertidur. Selebihnya ia tak tau

Luhan mengusap wajahnya saat tatapan matanya teralih lagi menatap Sehun yang tertidur lelap dan untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar sangat tampan. Bahkan ia sendiripun yang seorang namja mengakui itu

Apa seorang pangeran memang harus tampan? Tidak, Sehun bukan pangeran, tapi putra mahkota. Luhan tidak banyak belajar sejarah Korea karna ia bukan warga asli Korea. Dan buku yang pernah ia bacakan untuk Sehun tak ia mengerti sama sekali. Ia hanya membaca dan berlagak sok tau karna Sehun sangat mudah di bodohi.

Luhan tersenyum-senyum tak sadar sedang di perhatikan. "apa yang lucu?" Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sehun mendudukan diri membantu Luhan yang terbatuk-batuk.

"kau mengagetkanku uhuk!"

"aku tidak melakukannya, kau tersedak sendiri." Luhan berdiri. Ia menatap kesal Sehun yang duduk di lantai

"terserah." Kesalnya hendak berjalan pergi namun Sehun menahan kakinya membuatnya menunduk untuk melihat pemuda albino yang tengah menunduk itu

"Luhan." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan. "bagaimana. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kau jadi seorang permaisuri?"

.

.

.

.

To be countinue~

Ell note :

Hhh… awalnya sempat mau rubah ini jadi GS karna Luhan mau jadi kisaeng. Tapi, berhubung banyak yang gak terlalu suka gs, jadi ini tetap Yaoi dengan pemikiran yang lain pula di otak Ell. Yang pasti, kejutaaaan~ -_-

Gak tau juga entar jadi surprise atau gak. Terserahlah.

Ah, chapt ini ada Chanyeol juga sama Baekhyun. yang bagian kerajaan itu apa namanya? 'kolosal'? 'polosal'? atau apa?

Okay! Terimakasih banyak buat yang masih setia berkunjung dan mendalami FF yang makin hari makin membosankan ini.

Big thanks buat yang udah bersedia membekas di chapt-chapt sebelumnya -_-

Oh SamHan – RZHH 261220 – xelo – rainrhainyrianarhianie (tau gak? Ell selalu narik napas berat tiap mau ngetik user kamu. Kenapa ribet keputar-putar gitu sih?) – CY Destiny – hijkLEETEUK – Fujoshi203 – my lulu – NaturalCandy1994 – – mel – hongkihanna – xiaolu odult – Oh Dhan Mi – Guest – Baekhugs0420 – kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim.

ARIGATOU SEMUANYA~

Chapter 6 baru pengawalan untuk semuanya. Awalnya bukan di chapt 1, tapi chapt yang ini. chapt 1 sampe chapt kemarin baru pengenalan. Luhan dan Sehun juga masih meraba-raba, lebih tepatnya Luhan karna Sehun berpikiran kosong. Yang ada di otaknya Cuma gimana caranya kembali ke 1640, Bukyoung, pengasingan selatan dan nemuin eommanya tanpa tau apa yang bakal terjadi sebelum itu.

Buat Fujoshi203, lupain ajalah. Gak terlalu penting juga kan? Teman kamu kebanyakan orang-orang bau cangkul sih, makannya yang keluar malah kayak gitu haha :P

Brief answer …

Sehun poker POV

Sebelumnya selamat datang untuk readers yang baru berkunjung dan hallo untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal kemunculannya atau chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Yeah, FF ini ada unsur ke agamaan. Kebetulan alur ceritanya lewat situ. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang percaya kebetulan jadi menurutku ini di sengaja karna jimat yang di berikan Heechul noona berasal dari kuil maka FF ini akan sering bersangkutan dengan agama budha walaupun penulis dan saya sendiri bukan penganut budha. Sementara masalah kekritianian, itu hanya karna ini bulan Desember. Bukan apa-apa

?

?

Err…Mian, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Woah! Banyak yang mengira atau berharap itu Henry? Tapi sayangnya terlalu cepat untuk Henry muncul jadi itu Baekhyun, bukan Henry. Kalau other cast bertebaran. Sebaiknya tutup saja jika tak suka dengan mereka atau tidak suka berpikir terlalu keras. Seperti kata biksu muda 'jangan berpikir terlalu keras atau kau akan botak sepertiku'.

(hening)

Aku rasa sebaiknya seseorang menggantikanku. Mungkin, perkataanku telah menyinggung.

#

Luhan POV

Okay! Di sini Luhan. Luhan si Luhan yang paling imut dan manis hihihi~

Oh, and see ya Mr. Poker~ (Sehun) . Langsung saja!

(hening)

Tapi aku tak tau harus bicara apa. sepertinya Sehun sudah menjawab semua yang terpenting (manyun)

Ya sudah. Yang ini saja (blusing)

Rasa lope lope? Entahlah, tapi jantungku mulai berdetak tak normal dan seperti saat ini, wajahku selalu panas memikirkan Sehun atau memandangi wajahnya hihihi..(blusing parah). Tapi, aku tidak yakin….Mungkin kami harus punya tempat lain untuk ini. Kalau salah satu utusan dari dinasti joseon datang menjemput Sehun. aku rasa mereka tak mungkin mengenali Sehun karna yang mereka tau, putra mahkota adalah seorang anak kecil bertubuh mungil umur 5 tahun yang sekarang berumur 10 tahun karna waktu di zaman lampau berjalan cepat. 1 bulan di masa depan sama dengan 1 tahun di masa lampau. Jadi, yang bisa mengenali Sehun di masa depan hanya orang yang mengerti tentang jimat itu atau Sehun sendiri yang mengenali mereka.

Okay! Sampai di sini dulu. Aku tidak berharap jawabanku membantu tapi aku harap kalian cukup puas dengan chapter ini. see ya~ :D


End file.
